The Loud Q&A (Season 2 Edition)
by J-547
Summary: The Loud Q&A is back, for season 2. Anything goes, any questions can be answered, more characters involved, some lemons included. It's an all out season now! So go nuts and give the Louds and friends questions that are powerful beyond their control.
1. Episode 1

**Loud QA Season 2 #1**

* * *

"Welcome back for season 2 everyone. Will start off with a few questions, and then introduce some people to the Loud QA which you can ask more questions." Lincoln said.

Lincoln looks at the questions so far. "Alright then, let's see here."

**Epsilon: ****Lisa, do you ever have any accidents? Between the kind in your pants or the lab kind?**

"In terms of habit, these accidents occur due to some miscalculations during work at my residence. I did however caused a accident in a sperate town from another state, by experimenting on wild animals and resulting to these creatures becoming more primal and running freely out of control." Lisa said. "However, I have a solution to the animal rampage, which I will Intel later.

**Lynn Jr, if you had to give up sports forever or your brother, which would you choose?**

"Oh give me a break." Lincoln groaned.

"My brother." Lynn said.

"WHAT!?"

"HAHAHA. I'm kidding Stinkcoln. I'll give up sports, even though it's hard to release." She said wiping a tear.

Lincoln sighed in relief. "You can always still get into sibling fights anyway." He deadpanned.

"Yeah, your right!" Lynn said as she then looks towards Luan and starts punning her down. "Lynn! I didn't mean cause a fight!!!" Lincoln said, smacking his face in disappointment.

**If this is gonna be Rated M, I'm hoping we'll get to ask questions without filters. Like "Who's the most Racist Loud member besides Pop-Pop?"**

...

"Oooohhh... Ummm..." Everyone was silent and just said nothing.

...

**Hey Lynn can you Punch Lori in the Book and call her a Rip off artist?**

"Oh yeah!" Lynn went up to Lori. "Ugh, what do you want now yo-" She was cut off with a blow to her gut.

"Your a rip off artist, bitch!" Lynn laughs and taunts in victory.

"Dude! Profanity!" Luna said as Lori clenches in pain. "Fuck you, Lynn!" She coughed out.

"What did I just say dammit." Luna said angrily. "Dammit!" Lily squealed and Luna gulps hard. "Oh shit!"

"You made Lily swear!" Leni cried out. "I didn't mean too mate, it was an accident!!!"

"...Well dang, that just happened..." Lincoln said.

**Zero: Lisa, do you know what a dominatrix is?**

Lisa gulps heavily and sweats. "I believe is where the female unit takes the sexual moments and actions to be...sadistic...and dominant over the male unit." She then sighs. "I believe we might have many of these questions asked.

"Yep, we will..." Lincoln said. "Wait, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT CRAP!?"

Lisa then turned red and locked her door. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW!!"

* * *

Well then I guess that wraps it up for the first episode. I gave these guys too much power. This is gonna be messy.

Now onto introducing some more characters. I think majority of the Louds picked one friend each to join. Well Lincoln has more, but it's fine.

So in family order. Who did you invite.

"Bobby Boo-boo-Bear."

"Renne!"

"Sam Sharp!"

"Maggie!"

"Dexter!"

"Haiku."

"Hops!"

"Ugh! NO ONE FROM MY END WILL FUCKING JOIN!!!"

"I believe I too have no subjects to be participating."

"Poo..."

Lincoln smiles. "I brought, Clyde, Stella, Ronnie-Anne, Girl Jordan, Chloe, Liam, Rusty, Zach."

Everyone looked in shock. "Damn Dude! Why not just invite the entire school, while your at it." Luna exclaimed as Luan giggles.

"I get it Luan." She laughs as Luna gave her a glare. "Shut the fuck up." Luna angrily said, immediately getting a glare back.

"It was a joke, from you!" Luan shot back as Luna grabs her collar and they start to brawl.

"Oh come on!" Lincoln said angrily. Just then the doorbell rung. Leni went up to it and was greeted by everyone that they invited.

"Oh you guys! Come on in." Leni beamed.

"Thanks!" Bobby said. "Boo-boo-Bear!" Lori cries out and hugs him.

Everyone else comes in and greets their friends. "Thanks for inviting us Lincoln." Liam said.

"No problem, it's good to have more people here than just us." Lincoln replied.

And that concludes th-

"HALT!!!" A screaming evil voice coming from a green kid.

"Zim!!!!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Yes! IT IS I! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!!! AND I BRING YOU THE ENDING TO ALL IF YOUR EPISODES. GIR!!"

"WAFFLES FOR EVERYONE!" Gir screamed as he had waffles with dynamite stuck to them.

"Dang it!" Everyone said deadpanned and they blew up, ending.

End.


	2. Episode 2

**Loud QA Season 2 #2**

* * *

Welcome back. Again.

"Ugh, just get this stupid fucking episode out of here. I want to get busy with Bobby!!" Lori said irritated.

"Please do it in the bedroom! Don't be a sult about it!" Lincoln said.

"What the fuck did you just say!?!?" Lori shouted.

"You heard me dammit." Lincoln shot back and they fist fight in a small cloud.

**Dragonoid Jr: ****To all Loud siblings, who is your favorite maverick from the Megaman X universe (X1-X8 and Command Mission)?**

"Storm Eagle!!!" Lincoln said.

"No way! Launch Octopus is much better." Lana said as Luan laughed.

"You could say that's the best in tentacle porn." She joked which was not responded with a groan or laugh. Lana was in disgust and Lincoln shook his head.

"Jesus christ Luan..." Lincoln mumbled as Lana vomited on her.

"Lana! What the fuck!" "Hey! You joked about octopus in a horrible way. So get used to it."

**Which one of you girls is the best burper? Have a burping contest to see.**

Lynn burps loud and rubs her belly. "Oh yeah! That's good as hell!"

"You are fucking disgusting!" Lori said.

Luan joked. "Yeah! I know it was a massive load from the nether region but take it down a notch."

...Were gonna get fucked by sercuity in this episode.

"Thanks a lot Luan!"

"My pleasure!" She winks.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm out of here."

**Hey Luan Watch out for the Yogurt Hammer!**

"Mmm! Delicious!" Luan said, satisfied.

"Oh sweet mercy!" Lucy said in fear and disappointment.

**Maggie, Luan, Luna and Sam - would you four lovely girls be down with having a fivesome with me?**

All the girls looked wide eyed but then they heated up, looking at each other.

"Well, If he wants to..." Luna began.

"Why not just have a foursome." Maggie suggested.

Sam blushes hard. "Cause then he'll be a dick and probably take us as sluts!"

"I say we do it. I am very hungry." Luan said, Licking her lips. This got everyone to heat up as they set the guy down on the bed.

Lemon time.

Luna was riding reverse as she was bouncing on the cock. "Oh god!"

"That's it, ride that cowgirl." Luan giggles as she makes out with Maggie.

Sam was fingerings her pussy as she sucked Luna's breast.

Soon they were all on their knees and got cum all over themselves.

Lemon over.

"Wow, that was amazing." Luna said, kissing Sam and Maggie.

"You all did great." Sam said, lickng Luan.

"Hehe, I told you it was fun." Luna said.

Outside, Lola was in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" She walks into the bathroom and saw Leni inside, throwing yo anyway.

"LOLA!!"

"NOT MY FAULT YOUR STUPID BIG ASS IS IN HERE!!!"

**Out ****of all of you, who would win in all out, no holds barred, to the death, free for all battle royal? AND FIGHT!**

Lincoln started by hitting Lynn with a frying pan. Lori splashed Leni with acid, burning her skin. Lana smashed through Luna's eyeball as Sam smacks her down.

Lisa uses a laser and blasts Bobby, Ronnie-Anne and Stella out.

Maggie sprayed paint in Lucy's mouth.

The rest kept doing violent things like pulling organs out and eating them like zombies.

Soon all that was left was Lily on the floor. She cheered in victory.

"Hehehe!" She said.

**Question for Lisa and Lily. When Lisa is rapping with her rap songs, what does she do when the N Word pops up?**

Lily shrugged, knowing Lisa wouldn't do that.

Lisa had her headphones in, clearly beating to the music and singing the words without knowing.

"N* N* N* N* N* N, I'm 100% N*. N* N* N* N* N* N, I'm 200% N*"

Well that answers that.

Clyde was shocked and was now fuming.

"You think your a N* now huh!?"

Lisa then regretted her words as she was thrown to the wall by Clyde.

"I didn't really mean to, it's just the audio of some rhythm vocal." Lisa said, trying to get out of it.

"Bullshit!" Clyde then slaps her down, leaving her on the ground.

"Do that shit again! And I will make sure I bring extra knuckles." Clyde said as he walked out angrily and Lily was in shock.

"...Shit..." She mumbled.

"Hahaha, what a bunch of white breads." Luan joked.

"W-what!?" Lincoln was confused at Luan's comment.

* * *

Well that was a episode. I hope or just know that you did or did not enjoy this. I have mixed reactions, but it is an all out season, so I can't complain about that.

"PONY TALL LADY! I HAVE IT!!!" Gir said, holding up which looks like a penis.

Everyone was in shock as Luan came down. "My dildo! Thanks Gir!"

"WHAT!? YOU DARE USE MY SIR UNIT TO BRING YOU DISGUSTING MATE MATERIAL!?" Zim shouted in horror.

Luan then pulls her skirt down and reveals her Virginia, already riding her new toy in front of everyone.

"That looks Hot." Stella said, heating up.

"Wow Link, I didn't think your sister had it in her." Rusty grinned.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!!!" Lincoln shouted.

Zim looked like he seen a ghost. "AHAHAG." He suddenly came and fainted.

"Aw he came!" Leni said cutely.

"What the fuck did I even miss?!" Lynn said.

"I can say for all of us that Luan has dominated this episode." Lana said as everyone nodded.

"Hehe yeah." Luan said, still stroking her toy as it was now beeping. "Huh?"

Gir heard this. "Oh yeah. I brought a NUKE BOMB DILDO!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" They screamed as they blew up.

Forgive me.

End.


	3. Episode 3

**Loud QA Season 2 #3**

* * *

Alright loud guys, I need to tell you that you'll be seeing someone that is genetically the same.

"I think I know who it is." Lincoln said excited.

But before he appears, it a plea you have some children of your own coming around.

"What are you literally fucking talking about." Lori scoffed.

**Guess: Hey guys, meet your future children from the PatanuVerse. (the loudcest/sin kids).**

"We have kids!?" The twins shout in shock.

"No way..." Lynn said in disbelief.

They hear the doorbell and Clyde answers it. "Whoa! Hello! Are you the "sin" kids?"

"Yeah that's us." A male voice said.

The young went inside and saw the Louds. "Dad!"

He rushes to Lincoln and hugs him. "Whoa, hey uh. Son." Lincoln said. "Man this is weird."

"Alright, I'll give you the rundown as quick as I can. My name is Lemy Loud, I'm your son. And the rest of them are your daughters. Lulu, Lizy, Leia, Lupa, Lacy, Liby, Lyra, Loan and Liena."

"That is a lot of daughters." Lincoln said shocked as Lynn Sr was in tears. "I'm so proud of my son."

Wait for it.

"So where's their mom and my future wife." Lincoln said and Lemy and his sisters pointed behind him.

"There right behind you!" They say in unison. Lincoln looked back and was wide eyed to death.

The sisters then had horror faces.

"B-boi, t-this s-sure..." Luan didn't finished as she fainted along with everyone else and Lily was looking in confusion.

"Oh my gosh, is that our aunt Lily as a baby?!" Liena said as she picked up Lily and Lily giggles. Lulu went up to her and hugs her.

Ronnie-Anne, Clyde and the others were in shock.

"Wow." "Seriously." "Dang Lincoln." "Lincoln and Lori have a daughter!?" "No way!" "That is surprising..."

Lincoln was still processing. "You okay dad?" Lupa said as Lincoln jumped.

"Oh sorry, yeah, it's a lot to process. Man you remind me of Lucy, or we'll your mom." Lincoln said.

"She does?" Lucy said, making Lincoln jump again, and faint.

"He'll be fine won't he." Lupa said. "Yeah, he will." Lucy said. "Want to see my work on my poems."

"Yes mother." Lupa responded as they went away. The other kids were trying to wake them up and still to no avail.

Well now, that's a family reunion. Let's see what happens when another one gets here in the end. (Creators of the Sin Kids, I hope your okay with this being on this fic. And apologies if I tend to make them like the Louds. I'm new to these characters.)

**That includes Maggie and Sam too.**

Hmm? Hold on. Uhh, did they follow you guys.

"We have no idea." Lemy said, just as confused.

Just then a white haired girl with some cyan colour came in and was dusting herself off.

"Sorry I am late. I had some trouble with walking down here. Names Lina Loud." Lina said.

"So who's your mom, knowing Lincoln is your dad, which is my dad." Lemy said.

"My mom is Sam Sharp." Sam was then wide eyed.

"Your my daughter." Sam said.

"Yep!" Lina said.

Sam then fainted then and there.

"Mom!" Lina panicked but Lemy reassured her. "Don't worry, she's fine. The rest of the family has fainted due to us, it was a huge surprise."

"Yeah, it must be." Lina comments.

Just then they see a girl on the couch. They walk up to her. "Oh hey, seems to be some familiar faces. Haha!"

"Now your reminding me of my aunt Luan." Lina said. "That and my half sister Liby. Who are you?"

"Lois, She's my daughter." Maggie said out of nowhere scaring both kids.

"What? How do you?!" They both ask.

"Trust me I know."

They then stepped back and sees everyone awake.

"So let me guess this straight, you are all children of Lincoln and we're all your mothers?" Lynn said.

They all nodded. "This is...cool!!!" Lana said.

"What!? The fuck you mean it's just cool!" Lola shot at her.

"Well because there after us, which is cool!" Lana said, shotting back and they exchange to a brawl.

"Fucking cut it out you two!!" Lori said.

"Well welcome to The Loud House." Lincoln said as everyone hugs him tight.

"Thanks dad!" They all said. "I'm choking!" Lincoln said.

"Aw that's cute." Leni said.

"I still can't believe I have a daughter." Sam said. "Same." Maggie agreed.

**OMG: Luan, do you think you are a boomer? **

"Depends what I have done so far." Luan said.

"You literally shoved a fucking dildo up yourself in front of all of us!" Lori screamed.

"Whoa mom, I didn't think you were that kinked up. Haha." Lois joked.

"Haha good one honey!" Luan laughed.

"Ugh!" Lori said.

**Nah even if they only had a foursome, Sam and the girls wouldn't have been s*. Anyways...**

**Luna, in all honesty, what do you think of the band Greta Van Fleet and their blatant copying of Led Zeppelin?**

"Honestly dude. It's trash, complete waste of time." She said as Sam nodded. "It was just plain awful."

**Doge: ****Lana, I hear you sometimes like to sleep in your rubber boots. Why is that? And can you convince Lola, Lily, or Lisa to do the same?**

"Uhhh..." Lana was quiet as Lola, Lisa and Lily looked in confusion.

"I rather not have a full explanation." Lisa said, both Lola and Lily nodding in agreement.

"It keeps my feet warm!!" Lana screamed out.

"So does the blankets you dumb bitch!" Lola said plainly.

"Who you calling a bitch, you ass!" Lana growled and Lola was streaming.

"That fucking does it!" They engage into a brawl.

"Typical Twins." Lisa said. "Poo." Lily agreed as Lulu nods as well.

**T****his question is for everyone, if it was made mandatory that all citizens must serve in the military for at least 4 years, which branch would you join and what would be your MOS?**

"I rather die than be part of that!" Lori said as everyone agreed minus Lincoln and Lynn.

"Nah, it would be cool, me and Lynn be like soldiers and become top commandos." Lincoln said.

"Yeah! Will be number one generals and face the enemy head on!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Its your funeral, and I'll be happy to do the grave." Lucy said, grabbing a shovel.

**New chapter was half decent. How did Luan fit the Great State of Virginia under her skirt? Why didn't the Loud Family lynch Clyde for just raising his fist towards Lisa or why didn't Lisa just activate a Klan-bot to defend her?**

"I have no idea." Lincoln said, defeated.

**Real question this time. Why is Luan best sister? After that Cover Girls ep she makes a better Lucy AND Leni!**

"I am more to this family than meets the eye." Luan joked. "Get it!"

Lana groans hard. "Transformers reference, come on Luan!" she facepalms.

"Party pooper!" Luan giggles.

**Yo Lynn Whatever your standing and or Sitting on is now a Cannon!**

"Oh yeah!" Lynn said about to launch.

"You'll be heading to Brazil affording to the launch code." Lisa informed.

"Cool, wait. Whaaaa!!!" Lynn was launched away.

"Lynn can fly." Leni said in shock.

"Nonsense! It's impossible." Lisa said as she was teleported back by Goku.

"There you go." Goku said as he teleports away.

Lisa and Leni were in shock.

"Never doing that again. Unless I want to." Lynn grinned.

* * *

And that's all we have. Now to bring her in first.

"Who?" Lincoln said as Linka Enters the house.

"Oh, it's you." Linka said as she blushed.

"Uh hey, Linka where's your brothers." Lincoln said.

"Ugh, there to busy with their girlfriends to do this. So I came here on my own." Linka explained.

"Oh, Okay." Lincoln said.

Just then a large animal creature crashes through the window.

"What the!?" Clyde said in shock.

They then see a young boy with large metal gauntlets which was turned back to normal hands. He had dark green hair, hoodie. Black cargos, white kicks.

The boy removed his goggles from his eyes. "Hey what's up family! Litro Loud is here." He said.

(Litro Loud is a Loud OC from the J-547-Verse of The Loud House)

"Oh, it's you Litro." Lincoln said.

"Been a while." Litro replied.

Everyone gathered around and Litro introduced himself.

"The name is Litro Loud and I'm the most offence kid in the entire loud family. I go around, eat pizza, play video games, and beat down on large animal experiments. Then cure them." He said as he grips his hand and his arm generated to a large needle which was in planted to the large beast and turned back into a rabbit.

"Oh, me and Lisa made my attire to generate awesome machines. Its inspired by Generator Rex, he's like the bets character I have seen." Litro exclaimed as the sin kids, Lina, Lois and Linka were in awe.

"Yeah we get it!" Lola said.

"Well that's another subject down. There's 2079 to go." Lisa said.

"Not a problem!" Litro said.

Just then a cough was heard and they turned their attention to Zim, who was just thinking the entire time.

"Dude! How long have you been there!?" Luna said.

"I have been processing...Gir however..." He began until the door was shot down with a large black missile going to the ground.

"What is that!?" Lemy said, shocked.

"I BROUGHTS A NUKE TO CELEBRATE A FAMILY REUNION!!!" Gir said happily.

"W-what?" Lina said shocked. "It happens every time an episode ends." Ronnie-Anne explained.

"Dang it!" Then the whole place explodes.

End.


	4. Episode 4

**Loud QA Season 2 #4**

* * *

"Alright, let's get it on!" Litro said as he punched a wall with his gauntlet.

**Alucard:** **Lisa, have you ever thrown a temper tantrum? And if so, what was the end result?**

"Please, causing this pointless phase would only defy me to be less intelligent and maturity." Lisa said as Lily gave her a death glare.

"...bitch..." Lily mumbled, which Litro and Leni were in shock as Leni covers her mouth in shock. Litro did the same but was trying to not laugh.

"It's not funny!" Leni said.

"I'm sorry, but this is the one-word burn of the century. Hands down."

**Lincoln: can you give Ronnie Anne a kiss?**

"I can do more than that." Lincoln said as he grabs Ronnie-Anne and kisses her passionately.

She felt heated up once his tongue was fighting with hers.

Everyone looked in awe, was heated up and disgusted from the added tongue.

Litro gave it a thumbs up as Clyde claps in respect.

**Luna - You can only pick one. The rest will be snapped out of existence and their music will become forgotten: Nirvana, Stone Temple Pilots, Soundgarden, Mudhoney, Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam.**

"Nirvana! 100%!" Luna squealed in joy.

"Sane here!" Sam squealed.

Lincoln listens to Nirvana's song: Smells like Teen Spirit and immediately likes it.

"Another rock band to the list." He said proudly.

**Leni, you will be fed cake from the game Fat Princess and keep eating until you are as big as a Snorlax then you will be pleasured by a version of Lincoln that likes large women.**

"Mmm!" The fat princess said as she fed Leni cake.

"No!" She said through tears.

**So Leni, how did it feel to get stuffed with cream after being stuffed with cake?****Lori I guess figuratively speaking you're no longer the big sister of the family?**

Lori in fumed and then fights the fat princess. Once she was done, she freed Leni and hugs her.

"Its okay Leni! It won't happen again. I made sure of it." Lori said as the Princess was in a pretzel with cream overfloating around her.

"Thanks Lori." She said happily.

**Kerberos:Lincoln, what would your reaction be to the pieces of fanart by JCM-2 of you getting dominated by each of your sisters? And is there any situation you would actually want to be in?**

Lincoln looks at the fanart.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS!?" He shouted.

Litro looks and was flabbergasted with rage. "Like hell I'm gonna have you go down like that!!!!"

The sisters look and they were a bit skeptical.

"That actually looks pretty interesting." Luan said. "I agree." Lisa said.

"YOU ARE SOME SIXK FUCKING ANIMALS TO LIKE THAT SHIT, YOU FILTHY SLUTS!" Both brothers shouted at them, which caused the sisters to run quickly.

**For accidentally breaking the time gun, more future children will arrive shortly... To make a quick rundown.**

**Loan (LoriColn)**

**Liena (LeniColn)**

**Lyra and Lemy (LunaColn)**

**Liby (LuanColn)**

**Lacy (LynnColn)**

**Lupa (LucyColn)**

**Leia (LolaColn)**

**Lizy (LanaColn)**

**Lulu (LisaColn via Experimentation)**

**Lina (SamColn)**

**Lois (Luaggie)**

"That's us!" Lemy said.

**So here are the new arrivals... Good luck.****Lyle (LeniColn - Effeminate Boy) and Bed/Bethany (LeniColn adopted child)****Bobby "BJ" Jr and Reina Bean (Twins from RonnieColn)****Gloom (MaggieColn - sister of Lois)****Hiromi and Cleo (Twin daughters of Haiku from different dads - Lincoln and Clyde)****Lani (LilyColn)**

"I'M A DAD!?" Clyde screamed.

"Hi daddy!" Hiromi and Cleo said. Clyde then faints.

Lani waves which Lincoln is concerned as Lily looks at her. She then giggles.

"Wait, so Lincoln and I made you, which your a sister to Lois?" Maggie questioned.

"Thats right." Gloom said.

"Hey sis!?" Lois exclaimed.

Lyle hugs Leni. "Hey mom!" Leni was crying. "What's wrong." He said.

"Im just so happy I'm gonna be a mom!" Leni said.

"And my mom too." Bethanie said.

Leni the broke down.

Bobby Jr and Reina Bean fist pumped Ronnie-Anne. "Even though this is so weird, your not that bad!"

"Yeah, we could say the same for you being young." BJ said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ronnie-Anne said.

"Hey Junior!" Bobby said.

"Uncle Bobby! How's it hanging!"

"Yesh!" Ronnie-Anne snickered.

They were all going well as Litro looked shocked. "Wow, they got a bit thing going on. I wonder if I have any future children?"

**Why is Lincoln such a cuck? In the Sin Kid verse, is it sadder that Lincoln can't find better girls than his sisters to get with or sadder that the sisters can't find a better boy to be with AND have to share Mormon style?**

Litro just looked at he guy and was deadpanned. "Look, I may not know how or why that they did what hey did, but I'll say this, they made great kids, like us and if I'm honest, I don't think I'll matter who it would be, because there all Louds in the end and Louds stick together no matter what. It's all about family."

He was then silent as everyone was staring at him. "Uh, I'm just saying what I think. Personally I don't support incest at all, just to let you know."

They all had wide smiles. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

They then embraced Litro into a big group hug. "I'm choaking!!!"

* * *

And that's the end of this episode, hope you enjoyed.

Just then Gir came in on a pig.

"Is that a pig?!" Gloom said.

"Why are you on a Pig!!!" Lina said.

"Who cares! I wanna ride it!" Lana said.

"You always wanted to ride it." Luan winks which everyone gasps.

"Luan!" Maggie scolds her.

"Sorry, had to do it." Luan giggled.

"THAT IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!!!" Lola screams.

"THATS UNACCEPTABLE!!!" Lisa said.

Then the pig started to shit all over the place. Gir was laughing.

"PIG SHIT!!!!" Lemy shouted.

"Everyone down!!!!" Litro said as they all hide from the shit attack by the pig and Gir.

"THIS IS DISGUSTING!!!" Zim said in horror.

End.


	5. Episode 5

**Loud QA Season 2 #5**

* * *

Alright everyone. This is the 5th chapter, meaning your gonna expect crossovers to now join. They'll be here once the questions are done in this episode. So without further a do, let's go.

**Ninetails:Lisa, have you ever kissed someone? And I mean on the mouth?**

"No. Never. A pointless task means nothing to me." Lisa deadpanned.

"That is sad and dark. Which I approve of." Lucy made a smirk Lisa backed away.

**Time Gun is fixed. You're all going home (for now)! Better wave your farewells.**

**But hey, you'll meet up again... A few years into the future anyways so...**

**But as remembrance, you get a time capsule containing all your fund memories.**

"Yes, I remembered I have the device working again." Lisa said as she opens a portal to the other universe.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lincoln said.

"Well we can't actually garentee, but will find a way to accidently pop up." Lemy said as they handshaked.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Leni was then crying. "I miss them so much!!!"

"THEY JUST FUCKING LEFT!!!!" Lynn shouted.

"They'll be back, it's inevitable." Lucy said. "Agreed." Lisa agrees.

"If not, we have something to remember the little dudes." Luna said, holding a picture of them all.

**I actually meant for Leni to have her eat the cake that came from the Fat Princess game, not have Fat Princess feed her cake and when I said stuffed with cream, I meant it in the more naughty variety since this QA allows lemons. I honestly think Leni would be an attractive fat girl but she could make any body size work. Anyway the damage has already been done so Leni, you like being big?**

"Ugh! I totes can't do anything like this! And my butt is so jiggly." Leni said, holding it.

"Oooo, I might have to take a test drive." Luan joked as Clyde looks in shock and was hearing up.

"L-leni?!" Clyde was getting dizzy and he faints. "Leni! You literally got Clyde off me with your big ass. Thank you!" Lori said happy.

"Uhhhh. Your welcome. I'm sorry Clyde." Leni said.

"Oh sweet mother of god." Litro said as he covered his eyes.

**Lincoln, you're about to fight Sans and will probably have a bad time. Are you ready to die multiple times?**

"I guess." Lincoln deadpanned as Sans was mumbling. Just then he felt spike up and was glowing a white aura. He looked around and saw Goku.

"Goku!"

"Go. You can do it!"

Just then Lincoln felt determined and looked to Sans who was ready. "Alright then."

"Let's go!!!" He suddenly turns Super Saiyan and charges with a mighty roar.

San just flicked him and Lincoln was dead, but then revived.

"Dang it!"

**Wijp:To all Louds, watch the UK Parliament (Westminister) and give a comment.**

They all were watching it and were a bit confused.

"So it's just a second chamber for debates and shit?" Lynn said.

"I thought It was some sort of candy land." Lana and Lola said.

"Well, this was literally a waste of my time." Lori scoffed and walked away.

**Fantastic4:To all louds, can you guest what is the answer in that below?**

**6464625254523522364363*9-2523525254141418924684148492-52239572981*242348234823-128921489114143525252353**

"How do you expect us to-" Lincoln started as Lisa was finished writing on the chalkboard.

"With all the calculations. The answer most common is -2.5236087e27. I rest my case." Lisa claps her hands in a finished work taunt.

Everyone was deadpanned. "Of course, you do."

**HearSay:To Lisa, I have two cards in my hand, yellow card and purple card. You can choose one either those two cards. I will tell in the next chapter.**

"Hmm? I would go for the purple card. Regardless its holding some kind of infomation, that's important." She said.

**jooooooooooooooo: What am I question here? Well I got question for you... For Luan, can you turn around for 100 times?**

"Okay, hehe." She begins to run around with Lynn counting.

**For Leni, can you combat on the hill?**

"Hmm okay." Leni reaches a hill and looks around. "Where are the bats."

**For Lincoln, how many you collect your Ace Savvy comics actually? **

"Over 100 comics. Worth every penny." Lincoln said.

**And for... Lana, are you kind girl or a brat girl? Because you are kind girl even you like mud or doing something dirty.**

"I'm no brat, compared to Lola, but I do like playing dirty sometimes, not in the mud kind of way." Lana said as the sudden music scratch occurred and everyone gasps.

"Holy shit!" Litro said, shocked.

"I TOUCH MYSELF OKAY!!!" Lana screamed in embrassment.

"I've been wondering why I heard some sort of Noises. THAT WAS YOU!!!" Lola screamed in horror and fainted.

"Well that happened." Luan said, finished.

**Well, anything goes and no regrets.** **Maggie, Luan and Lois - chance of us having a foursome?**

"Um, our kids already left from an earlier question. But I'm still down for a threesome instead." Luan said and Maggie already has her clothes off.

"Let's go."

Lemon.

Maggie was tittyfucking the man as Luan's pussy was getting licked by his mouth.

Just then Maggie, rides him and both girls tongue wrestle.

They finished off by sandwiching their butt's on his cock and made him cum all over them.

Lemon over.

"Wow! That's explosive." Luan joked and Maggie felt happy as she spanked her ass and Luan's.

"Kinky."

Litro was watching form the lock. "Holy shit, that's just. Damn, I didn't think she had it in her." He shrugged and went away.

* * *

Alright now before we end this. It's time.

"It appears we have other humans accompanying us." The doorbell rung and Gir answered it, only to be kicked down and launching him to Lori, mainly her cleavage area.

"Ah!!!" Lori screamed.

"Ooooh! Squishy!" Gir said.

Just then Star Butterfly came in and greeted everyone with Steven Universe and their friends Marco, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet.

"Hello again!!!" Star said as she hugs Leni.

"It's totes great to see you again." She beamed.

"Same." Star agreed.

"It's nice to see you all again." Steven said.

"Likewise Steven." Lincoln said as they handshaked.

"This is a massive family." Pearl said. "I knew it! I told you Garnet!" Amethyst said while Garnet gave a thumbs up.

"Well well, guess we're gonna have some fun." Marco said.

Just then Sid Chang came though the door. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh hey Sid." Ronnie-Anne hugs her best friend.

"It's so great to see you. I can't wait to-" She was cut off when she saw Litro.

"Since when did Lincoln change." Sid questioned and Ronnie-Anne laughed.

"That's his younger brother. Litro." She said and Sid the realised.

"Oh, okay! My bad!"

And finally the door opened to reveal Anne, Sasha, Sprig and Polly; Along with Joey, Marky and a new girl with them.

"Hey guys!" Anne said as Leni hugs Anne tight. "It's totes great to see you!" Leni said. "Thanks..." Anne said in struggling to breath.

"Ah, it feels good to be back." Joey said as Lincoln and Steven went up to them. "Yo guys!"

"Hey dude, long time no see." Steven said.

"It's great to have you and Marky back here. Oh, who is that." Lincoln said, pointing towards a girl with black hair covering her eye and wearing a purple dress with a pink heart, black leggings and pale blue boots.

"Oh, that's Josie, she's part of our trio now." Joey said.

"Cool!" Lincoln exlaimed.

Just then a large pig came in and aimed its butt at everyone.

"What in the world." Pearl screamed.

"So this is the new ending..." Polly deadpanned.

"We did have Gir to useing explosives, but he's cutting the destruction down to a minimum." Zim explained.

"Dang it brah!" Luna said as Gir was still trying to suxk Lori's tits.

"Get off me your little shit!!!!" Lori screamed as everyone was now fired with shit all over them.

End.


	6. Episode 6

**Loud QA Season 2 #6**

* * *

Marky stretches. "Let's do this!"

**HearSay:Alright Lisa, inside the purple card is... (looking at purple card)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name 4 countries that using parliamentary democracy.**

"Denmark, UK, Japan, Sweden." Lisa said.

"FUCK YOUR INTELLIGENCE!!!!" Lola shouted.

**So your but is very jiggly now Leni? It sounds like you are asking to be mounted doggystyle while having your but smacked causing your whole body to jiggle.**

**You know what they say Leni, shake that healthy but?**

All the boys minus Lincoln and Litro look at Leni's ass and was heating up. They walked away and try to forget.

**Look at the bright side, at least you're not turning into a giant blueberry from chewing that three course meal gum from the Willy Wonka movie which you are doing right now. Wait what?! **

"Huh!?" Leni was now blue and was big as a balloon.

"Whoa brah! What happened." Luna said shocked.

"I don't know!!!" Leni cried out.

**ByteGo:Star Marco, can you jogging around Royal Woods?**

They were practically running from an angry teenager.

"You had to hit his bitch didn't you!?" Star said angrily.

"She threatened your life and was going to do so right then and there. I am your squire for crying out loud!!!!" Marco shot back.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" He said as the teens scream in horror and ran faster.

Well that's better than jogging.

**HearSay:To Sid, I have five cards in my hand, red card, blue card, yellow card, pink card and orange card. You can choose two of five cards. I will tell in the next chapter.**

"Blue, that's the best colour!" Sid said.

"Mine too! Right on!" Joey said excitingly.

**DabDabDab:Steven, can you do make a dab?**

"Do it!" Everyone chanted. Steven was getting irritated and turned pink.

"DABBING IS SO FUCKING DEAD!!!" He shouted, causing the place to shake violently. He soon saw what he did and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Steven said.

"Holy shit! Okay! Don't ask him that again." Lynn said and everyone agreed.

**Kyha:Sid, what is your favorite food?**

"Pizza!" Sid said as everyone cheered in agreement.

**UKTicket:To all Steven Universe and the gang, you win 4 tickets to Sydney, Australia. Hope you there.**

"No way! Come on guys, we're going to see the opera." Steven said as himself and the gems went away.

**Fantastic4:To Marco, 5 question for you.**

"Okay." Marco said.

**1\. ****What is your favorite color?**"Red**2\. What is your favourite food?**

"Nachos!"

**3\. What are your worst moments of your life?**

"Accidently sleeping with a man in my princess outfit..."

"WHAT!?!?" Lola was in shock and vomited.

**4\. How you met Star for the first time?**

"School."

**5\. Are you smart (like Lisa) or average people (like Lincoln)?**

Marco looked at Lisa and then at Lincoln. He points to the white haired boy. "I'm average!"

"Heck yeah!" Lincoln said.

"Hmm, respective opinion. No other brain can lack my intelligence." Lisa said.

**Wijp:To Star and Marco, watch the UK Parliament (Westminister) during PMQ and give comment.**

After they watched it, they were confused. "It's just a debate?" Star questioned. "No idea." Marco replied.

**A B C D E F G H:How are you guys? (To all of them) *cough* *laugh* *cough***

"Were good!" Lynn giving a thumbs up.

**SylieGamer:Sid, Star, Marco and Steven, can you guest what word in the below?**

**N _ _ _ N**

**I give it a clue:**

**1) It's a name.**

**2) Have 5 letters (2 already given means that 3 letters have to solve).**

**I'll give the answer in the next chapter.**

"I have no clue." Marco said.

Star was dead panned. "I am brainless."

"Yeah..." Sid agreed.

**LoadBucketHead:Luan, count 1 to 100 in 1 minute.**

"Okay!" Luan starts counting.

**Epsilon:To all Loud siblings. Can you all wear thigh-length high-heel boots and matching long gloves for 72 hours straight? Yes, even you two Lincoln and Lily.**

Star, Joey, and Anne saw this and were laughing there heads off. The siblings were struggling to get around.

"I fucking hate this!!!!" Lana said.

**Lucy here's your new outfit. What do you think?**

She now wears black skinny jeans with a. Grey t-shirt and sneakers. "I guess I'll do for once." She said.

**Star why did you commit genocide you female simp**

"WHAT NO I DIDN'T!!!!" Star said angrily as she hit the person.

"Whoa!" Lincoln tried to break up the fight but to no avail.

Ah shit, here we go again.

"What?" Polly said confused.

**I made a bit of error, the time gun did sent the others back to their respective future but it has opened a gateway to a different or secondary future so... Brace for impact... And here are the list of newcomers:**

**Cecilia Pingrey-Loud (Linc x Carol Pingrey Daughter)**

**Laika (BeckyColn daughter with a Russian Six-Pack Abs)**

**Terry (TabbyColn daughter)**

**Vikki (Linc x Nikki, one of Ronnie's friend from the city)**

**Panther (Linc x Polly Pain daughter)****Marla (Linc x Margo Roberts, one of Lynn's friend. Note, she either hate or don't care of her dad.)**

**Lilith (Linku/HaikuColn second child. Possibly Cleo and Hiromi's younger sister.)**

**Darna (StellaColm daughter)****Lila (Linc x Darcy, Lisa's friend)****Connor (Clyde x Penelope)**

"Hi dad!" They all greeted.

"Lincoln, how many people do you have to fuck!!!" Lola said.

"I think he's special that's why!" Marky said.

"What!?" Lola said.

Lincoln hugs all of his children as Connor went up to Clyde and Hiaku.

"Wow, I'M A DAD!!!" Clyde said.

"You said that before." Hiaku said, deadpanned.

"BUT I'M A DAD!!!!"

**They'll be sent back to the future once the time gun has been calibrated. For now, enjoy their company. Make it count.**

"Wow, me and Lincoln made a child. How romantic..." Stella said, dreamily.

"WAIT! LINCOLN HOW DID YOU AND DARCY REPRODUCE LILA!?!?" Lisa said and Lincoln was silent.

"What do you mean aunt Lisa." Lila said.

Lisa then did a scream that shattered windows.

"MY EARS!!!!" Marco shouted in pain as everyone else did so.

* * *

Well that ends this one before.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Is she still going!?!

"MAKE IT STOP GIR! MAKE IT STOOP!!!" Zim said in pain.

Gir then shoved dynamite in Lisa's mouth.

"See, now you can suck it all you like. Feel better?" Gir said happily as Marky laughs.

"100! I did it." Luan said as she witnessed dynamite. "BOMB!!!"

Just then they exploded, again.

End.


	7. Episode 7

**Loud QA Season 2 #7**

* * *

"Oh yeah! Let's smash it up!!!" Amethyst said.

**Redips:Lisa, I want you to test if being deprived of senses will allow someone to sleep easier. Here's some earplugs, a blindfold, and a ballgag for you to try this.**

"I'm too intrigued." Lisa put on the objects and went to sleep.

She woke up the next morning and removed the objects.

"It seems I slept within the recent amount of hours without any sense detecting. Very well done experiment." Lisa said.

**Jeff:Can I borrow Lynn Jr. for a bit? I need a replacement golf club.**

"What!? Get Lori to do that shit!!!" Lynn said. "It is not shit! Lynn! And I would honor to do so." Lori said.

**Lincoln: I dare you to go on a date with Ronnie Anne**

Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne were at the park admiring the sun.

"This is nice." Ronnie-Anne said as Lincoln wraps his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you too Lame-o."

**Lori: how do I get a girl to notice me?**

"Just be normal. No seriously, make sure you become prepared, and have a good suit. The restaurants are the only things that is the possible date location. How to set the mood, is not to be-"

"WE FUCKING GET IT! SHIT!" Polly and Sprig said.

**Lynn: Do you and Dexter (from Singled Out, not the young genius) still talk or hang as friends? He seems like a nice guy.**

"Yeah, we're talk a bit, but we mainly give each other nods. It's our thing." Lynn explained.

"No way. That's what me and Jackie did before." Marco said.

**Anne: There this new show on Disney called Owl House, they have a teenage girl lead in a fantastical world too, her name is Luz. You think you and her would be friends?**

"Whoa! Cool!" Anne said.

**UKTicket:To Anne, Sasha, Sprig and Polly, you win 4 tickets to Ireland. Hope you there.**

"Let's go!!!" Anne said.

"Adventure time!!!" Sprig said as he was whacked by Polly. "NO REFERENCEES!!!!"

Sasha laughs as they travelled.

**:Alright Sid, inside the blue card is... (looking at blue card)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can you jump from upper the Loud's House?**

She was in the roof and was about to jump. "Wait-" But she didn't think after her body jumped anyway. She shut her eyes an opened them to see her being held my Joey bride style.

"Be careful next time. Okay?" Joey said and Sid blushes hard. "Um, yeah. Sorry."

Joey smiles. "It's okay."

**Then, you choose one more cards (red, yellow, pink and orange) to go. I will tell in the next chapter.**

"Pink. I'll go with that one." Sid said.

**SylieGamer:Well Sid, Star, Marco and Steven can't guess the word, so Lisa, can you guest what word****?**

"This is a very complicated process. Although my guess will have to be Nylon or Nixon." Lisa said.

**LoadBucketHead:Carol, Joey and Amethyst, count 1 to 100 in 1 minute.**

"Okay." They all said in unison. And began to cou-

"Done!" Joey said. The girls plus Luan looked in shock.

"What, I'm a fast thinker when it comes to a simple task." Joey said, relaxing.

**Question to Steven, Lincoln and Marco, what are your best moments of your life?**

"Being in peace with the gems." Steven said.

"When me and Star kissed, even before we werw couple." Marco states as Star was tearing up with Leni doing the same.

"I'm just glad things turn out okay in the end. That way, we can go on with our lives." Lincoln said.

**DabDabDab:Lori and Lynn, can you drink 8 glasses of water? Let's see who is first.**

They started and Lynn was already done drinking 8 glasses as Lori was on her 4th.

"Done!" Lynn said as Lori scoffed and smashed the glass on Lynn.

**Kyha:Sid, can you bring Adelaide**** because I have a question for her. Her question is what are the worst moments?**

Sid brought her sister and she fker nervous. "I did put hot suause in my dad's cup of coffee and accused Sid for it. It was meant to be a prank."

"WHAT?!" Sid was shocked. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She said dramatically.

"Drama Queen!" Lola shouted.

**A B C D E F G H:To all in da house yo, what is your favorite TV show?**

"Okay, we need to agree on one." Marky said as everyone thinks.

"Looney Toons?" Litro said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

That's all we have, please don't repeat the same question for other characters. It won't make sense when they do that. I don't know, but they don't.

"HAH! YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" Zim scoffed.

"Hmm? Sid, didn't you tell me about what happened today with that boy. You were blushing." Adelaide said and Sid blushed.

"Nothing, sis nothing."

Just then a large turkey came into the house. NO, NO, NO!

"NOT THE TURKEY BRO!!!" Lynn shouted as the turkey fired eggs at everyone.

End.


	8. Episode 8

**Loud QA Season 2 #8**

* * *

"COMMENCE THE 8TH EPISODE!!!!" Zim screamed and laughs.

**Epsilon:This is in regards to my previous question with the long gloves and long high heel boots. How did everyone feel wearing them?**

"It was horrible!!!" Lincoln was in disgust as did Lily.

"Ugh! I'm use to normal heels!" Lola shouted. "Same." Leni and Lori said.

**Good news Leni, we were able to squeeze all the excess blueberry juice out of you, turning you back to your normal skin color and now your fat belly, butt and b* make a sloshing sound whenever they jiggle.**

"Ooh. This is totes not cool..." Leni said sadly.

**More news Leni, The juicing seems to have made your b* and belly button very sensitive to touch and enough stimulation could easily result in o* and your very flexible now as well. Would you like it if I showed you how flexible and sensitive you are?**

"Huh?" She was confused.

"CAN'T YOU SRR SHE'S LITERALLY HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!!!!" Lori shouted.

**Bill Burns:Luan, what would you do if you met a version of yourself that acts like Judge Doom, voice and all?**

"I'll give her a private mic night." She giggles.

**HearSay:Alright Sid, inside the pink card is... (looking at pink card)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How long distance from Great Lakes City to Royal Woods (with convert to kilometres)? This time you can help with others to solve this question.**

"Uhhh...Lisa?" Sid asked.

"15 - 20 Kilometres." Lisa answered.

"Wow..." Sid was surprised.

**Well that was easy, anyway.**

**Ronnie Anne: Did you ever think you would have your own cartoon?**

"Nope, never thought I would." Ronnie-Anne said.

"Lucky..." Joey sighed.

**Lincoln: How proud are you of Ronnie Anne rising from side character to becoming the main character of her own cartoon within the Loud House universe?**

"Very proud." Lincoln said as Ronnie-Anne kisses him.

**Leni: what's 8 - 4?**

"4????" The sisters were in shock.

**Sprig: I'll give you a thousand copper coins if you can kiss Maddie... for 8 seconds... like you mean it. Sorry I just prefer her over Ivy, but that's just me.**

Sprig gulps and went up to Maddie. Before she could Day anything, sprig kisses her deeply and she loves it, kissing him back for a long while.

"They'll take their time." Garnet said.

**To all, whoever spanks Lynn first wins an all expense paid trip to Vegas!**

"Wait, what!?" Everyone then got into a fight cloud but was unsuccessful.

"Haha, your two slow!" Lynn said as she was then got spanked and she didn't say anyone.

"What!?"

At Vegas, a classic blue hedgehog was a the casino, playing the slots.

**jooooooooooooooo:Question for you Steven, are you single or taken?**

"Uhhh...single?" Steven said.

**Syed:Sid, can you figure out what the name is spelt backwards:****"Aria Nirun"**

"Nurin Aira... Wait what!?" Sid said shocked.

"Whoa! The FUCK is that!?" Marco said panicking.

**UKTicket:To Star and Marco, you win 2 tickets to South Africa. Hope you there.**

They soon were at South Africa and started to take pictures.

**The Time Gun has been calibrated. Not only you can bring back the kids back to the future, but you can find, summon them back and bring them back without ruining the time-space continuum. For now, say your goodbyes.**

"Have a good time, tell your current dad, past dad is great to meet you and I said hi to him." Lincoln said.

"Bye dad!" Most the kids say as they all went through the portal and were back home.

"Im gonna miss my son!" Clyde said as Penelope pats his back.

**Also, Litro. Say this to the garbage bag: "AMATERASU!"**

"Yes! I get a question!" He goes up to a garbage bag. "Amaterasu!!!" He said proudly.

**Jeff:Nice to see Lynn be a coward. Leni, care to join me for a romantic moment in the shower?**

"Ooh, well..." She blushed and then nodded. "Okay." She squeals as she goes into the bathroom. (She didn't lock the door.)

Marky went in to take a piss. "Ahh, this is much better."

"FUCK ME HARDER!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK." Marky and Leni screams as Marky runs out the door, shutting it.

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

**Alright, I'm gonna ask a NORMAL Question, unlike these yahoos who get too damn weird.**

Be thankful guys.

**Hey Sid, and Lincoln, If you watched Super Sentai/Power Rangers which Ranger do you want to be?**"The red one. No orange one!!" Lincoln said.

"The blue one definitely!" Sid said.

* * *

And that concludes this one.

"I wonder what other possible realities are there." Lisa said as she opens a portal.

Everyone waits and sees a girl with blonde culrly hair, red lipstick, blue dress, heels and a pink purse.

"Hi!" She said. Everyone was shocked. This was Linnie Loud.

Just then Lincoln pushed her back into the portal and closed it. "We forget we ever saw her!" Lincoln said sternly and everyone nods.

Well that happened.

End.


	9. Episode 9

**Loud QA Season 2 #9 **

* * *

"I feel like running, but I'm not as fast." Joey said.

"How fast can you go?" Lana questioned.

"25MPH."

"Your lying." Lola said. Joey shrugged and starts to charge up his electric power and blitz past the twins at car speed.

"Whoa!!!" Lana said excitingly. Lola had her jaw drop as Joey came back.

"Told you. I'm not that fast. Just fast enough for the speed limit."

**Actually Leni when I offered to show you how flexible and sensitive you are I meant it in a way of pleasuring you in a lemon. I wish to make you feel good and in bliss, if you will let me?**

"Oh, okay." Leni said.

Lemon time.

All that happened was Leni riding the cock as she moans and jiggles. Lori did however came in unexpected.

"LORI!!!"

"I'LL LEAVE, I'LL LEAVE!!!!"

Lemon over. You can thank Lori for that.

**Lori, I apologize if I caused any grief to your sister Leni but in my defense her facial expressions being happy, sad and mad are just too cute. Plus you have to admit she does look good being a round butter ball****.**

She was bright red. "Yeah, I know..."

**Maggie, Luan and Lois - So does this mean we can have a foursome now?**

"Yes." Luan and Maggie said in unison. Luan grabbed the time gun and summoned Lois.

"So, we're doing it." Lois said, already naked. Her mom's nods and took their clothes off.

Lemon again!?

Lois and Luan were fucking each other with a dildo as Maggie was tutty fucking the guy.

Soon they were all in their knees and they had there tits out, jiggling for the man to cum and he proceed to do so.

Lemon over.

"That was amazing. A smashing effort." Lois and Luan giggled as Maggie rolled her eyes with a smile.

**Lincoln I think you are worthy to wield a Keyblade.**

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

**Have any of Loud's seen the movie Pineapple Express?**

They shook their heads. No.

**Lincoln, if you could perform an Ultra Combo on anyone who would it be?**

"Hey Lynn!!"

"Yeah!"

Lincoln then activated his ultra combo and uppercuts her chin. "Wahh!!!!"

"Shhoooiiiuken!!!!" Lincoln said.

"K.O!"

Lynn screams and faints.

"YOU WIN!" Lincoln celebrates.

**UKTicket:To Joey, Marky and Josie, you win 3 tickets to Singapore. Hope you there.**

"Okay, let's go." Joey runs as he then stops. "We have to get across the ocean, don't we?" He looked at his friends and saw then nod.

He sighed. "Alright. See ya at the airport." He then runs like a normal car and leaves them behind.

**jooooooooooooooo:Alright everybody, rise up your hands if you like Comic-Con.**

Every boy raised their hands up. The girls scoffed.

**Lola: what's the oddest experience you had while at a pageant?**

"Someone had a rabbit. FOR A CONTENDER!!!!"

**Lana: Are you a trash-atarian? Someone who eats the leftovers that people toss away.**

"I'm not that dirty! Yeah!" She scoffed.

**Lucy: have you ever met The Undertaker? WWE legend. **

"Yes, he's the darkness of my heart." Lucy said, dreamily and Marco walked away.

**Lynn: NXT or AEW Dynamite?**

**Also, can you kick Brock Lesnar's a* for not showing up to defend his title for 92% of the year?**

"Umm. WWE! DUH!? As for Brock." Lynn went to the arena and spears Brock to the barracde.

"That's for not defending!!!!" Lynn said.

**Steven: how are you and Connie doing?**

**Also I just sent her an invite here.**

"She's doing fine." Steven said. "Yeah, and Steven is doing just fine too." Connie replied.

**Now for a challenge, inspired by an Impractical Jokers punishment, Lincoln, Steven, and Sprig, will take turns look to get a high five from strangers. Each time they don't receive a high five, they must remove an article of clothing. This will continue until two of you are completely n*.**

"Okay!" Steven, Sprig and Lincoln said. As-

"WAIT!!! WHY IS THERE AN N... N WHAT!?" Zim screamed.

Clyde then came in with a tank. "YOU SAID N*! YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE!!!!" Clyde said as he fired a tank at everyone.

They screamed and the house blew up.

Well, unfortunately we couldn't do that question, Clyde destroyed the entire episode. God damn it Clyde.

End.


	10. Episode 10

**Loud QA Season 2 #10**

* * *

Let's go.

**Zero:Hey Darcy, I have just captured your friend Lisa, tied her up, gagged and blindfolded her, and put her in your bedroom for your use only. Now what would you like to do with her?**

"..." She went in and pulled out a large dildo.

"AHHHH!!!" Lily screams as she pins Darcy to the ground and smacks her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!"

**Question to Lincoln, if Comic-Con held in those countries (Singapore, Malaysia or Indonesia), which country would like to go?**

"Malaysia." Lincoln said.

**Rats.**

**But will you do the challenge next chapter? After explaining the misunderstanding to Clyde.**

Naked, Clyde. It was naked!!

"Oh. Sorry guys." Clyde said, rubbing his back, chuckling.

Anyway. They didn't receive a high five and were now completely naked.

"Ahh!" Lincoln cried out as Steven was curling up to a ball. Sprig however stood tall and exposing his dick with no care in the world.

"This is the life." He said. Everyone was laughing as Polly smacks him.

**Lucy: if you like the Undertaker, then say hello to 'The Fiend' Bray Wyatt**

Lucy saw him coming from a mile and stares at him. He back away and runs off, scared. She smirked.

"I am fearless, he's full of fear."

**Guess:To Litro, remember that garbage can that you screamed at "Amaterasu!"? Well it's burning in black hell flames now for 7 day and 7 nights. Do not let anyone touch it or it will do the same to their bodies.**

"Alright then." Litro generates his new gear, the rock-et launcher. The end of the machine grabs the bag and then locks into the gun as Litro fired it towards the moon. The moon then explodes.

"Oops."

**Also since I forgot this question for Bobby, what do feel when you found out that Lori conceived Loan (Lori and Lincoln's daughter) in the near PatanuVerse future?**

Bobby was eating ice cream and watching Titanic. Ronnie-Anne scoffed. "Come on Bobby! It's the future not the here and now!!!" Bobby kept crying and Ronnie-Anne facepalmed.

"Poor Boo-Boo-Bear!" Lori said, crying.

**I mean, I think it's both you and Lori's fault that happened... I shouldn't spoil it but some futures are inevitable. But both of you were too stuporous that night in the future which leads to Lori doing the deed... To Lincoln.**

Lori then broke down like a baby. Lily just facepalmed. Is that sort of Irony? Probably not.

**Step into this machine Leni, it will return you to somewhat normal. You will still have a large butt that's still squishy but firmer and your b* will be pretty big, F-cup size at least. And best of all no more sloshing sounds from your assets**

Leni went in and after about a second the machine stopped and Leni was slim again.

"Oh! I'm totes normal Again. And very sexy." Leni said, seductively.

Zim heated up but nonetheless leaves.

**You'll still have a little pudge in the middle but it gives people the option to either kiss the cinnamon roll or the cinnamon rolls.**

"Ooh~." She said in sa sexy tone.

"I think you might have improved her sex drive." Marco said, worried.

**Would you like to try the lemon again but with Luna and Sam included?**

"Totes." Leni said as Sam and Luna were already naked.

"We're waiting dudette." Luna said as they all made out.

Lemon.

Leni was getting fucked by Luna as Sam was fucking the guy. Luna then humps Leni's ass.

Sam and Luna bangs their pussys together. Leni kisses the guy while riding his cock.

Then all girls had cum all over their butts as they licked them off.

Lemon over.

**Jeff:Seeing how the Sin Kids are doable now, Loan. How about an all night gaming session with me?**

"Okay." Loan said.

About 2 hours in and Loan was winning each match.

"Sorry, if I am whooping your ass." Loan said.

**Louds (minus Lily): you all play something called Strip Putter. You keep making putts, but remove an article of clothing for each one you miss, last person clothed wins.**

Everyone was at their underwear. Lincoln, however had his pants still on and was winning.

Soon the girls were now naked and Lincoln won. "Yes! I'm not exposed." The girls groan and the rest of the boys were flustered and were trying to avoid their gaze.

**jooooooooooooooo:Alright everybody, rise up your hands if you like hear girl gossip.**

No one raised their hands except Lori, Leni, Star, Anne and Lola.

"Are you serious!?" Marky said, angered.

"What!?" The girls say in unison as Marky then screams dramatically and gets angry.

They all looked at him shocked and took steps back.

**jooooooooooooooo:Trivia Question for everybody:****Which country that have name 'London'?**

"England." Everyone said, minus Polly.

"I'm very sure it's Mexico." Polly said.

Marky laughs as the girls rant and the majority of boy's facepalmed.

"WHAT!?" Polly glared.

**I Am Salt:Luna, what is your favorite song on decade?**

"Skillet made the song Victorious. It's pure power and skill bro!" She said, rocking it down.

**Fantastic4:To Steven, 4 question for you.**

"Hit me."

**1\. What is your favorite color?**

"Pink."

**2\. What is your favourite food?**

"Donuts."

**3\. What is your favorite genre music?**

"Country."

**4\. Are you smart (like Lisa) or average people (like Lincoln)?**

"Well, I say I'm inbetween." Steven said lastly.

"Fair enough." Both Louds said.

**A B C D E F G H:To all of you, which of you that experience of swimming?**

"Me!" Sprig said as no one else spoke up. "It's just me?"

They all stood silent. Yeah, it's pretty much everyone. I think they had bad times when I comes to swimming.

"SHUT UP!!" They all said. Damn, don't be such an A-hole. Yesh!

**Syed:Star, can you figure out what the name is spelt backwards:****"Dranoel Sirob"**

"Boris Leonard. What does that mean." She questioned.

Lisa was wide eyed. "Nothing to be concerned about."

**EuCartooniator:Sid, can I get your autograph?**

"Sure." She signs it and gives it back. "There you go. Have a good day!"

**Bill Burns:Lucy what is your view on necrophilia?**

"Disasterous." She plainly said.

**Lola and Lana what would you do if you met the Monty Python bunny?**

"Hug it." Lana said. "Hug it too. Then kill it." Lola laughs evily as Polly joins in.

"WHAT IS THE FUCKING MATTER WITH YOU!!!!" Lana screamed and fights both Lola and Polly.

**All the Louds, what would you do if you met some weird Ugandan Knuckles versions of you?**

"Do you know da wae!?" They all exclaimed.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"EBOLA!!!!" They screamed out as the door crashed down, killing the UG Knuckles.

* * *

What the fuck...

Just then Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and (Surpirse) Gaz entered the house.

"I told you she was here!!" Mabel said excitingly.

"Doesn't mean you have to bash the door down." Dipper deadpanned.

"Ugh! What I'm I even here for." Pacifica said. "I'm here for the pig." Gaz said.

"Oink!" The pig said.

"PIGGY!!" Lana and Gir rushed in and the pig shat on them.

The girls were in disgust.

"HAHAHA!" The boys laughed hard.

End.


	11. Episode 11

**Loud QA Season 2 #11**

* * *

Go.

**Sprig: how was your kiss with Maddie? ;)**

"It was surprisingly. Amazing!" Sprig's eyes shines, as Joey tried to reflect it.

"Oh darn it!"

**Louds: what's the worst thing about your fandom?**

"They keep adding butts and boobs to my sisters and other girls! It's not right!" Lincoln said.

"Aw, someone is flustered." Lori teased as everyone giggled.

"Really, then how about I get some pictures printed off and SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THOAT SO DEEP YOU WON'T FUCKING BE ABLE TO SHIT OUT OF YOUR ANUS HOLE AGAIN!!!!!" Lincoln shouted.

Everyone was shocked and afraid as they backed off.

"Holy shit..." Marco said.

Star was wide eyed. "You can say that again."

"Holy shit!!!" Gir said happily.

"GIR, LANGUAGE!!!" Zim scoffed.

"I CAN SAY WHAT I MOTHER FUCKING SAY, YOUR NOT MY MOTHER FUCKING DAD YOU MOTHER FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!"

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER IN SUCH AWFUL TONE!?!?"

Zim and Gir got into a large fight. Gaz was surprised. "This is new."

**Lincoln: if you can spank Ronnie Anne on her bare bum 15 times, you'll receive 100 dollars for each spank.**

Marky and Amethyst laughs.

"That's ridiculous!" Amethyst chuckled.

Marky kept laughing. "Yeah, what makes you think he's gonna-"

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Lincoln spanked Ronnie-Anne. She was flustered red as her ass was the same color. "FUCK yes!" She moaned.

"Where's my $1,500?" Lincoln opened his hand out.

**Mabel Pines: don't you feel hot wearing sweaters during the hottest time of year?**

"Oof. It is actually hot. Hehe." Mabel said as she took it off and it revealed her bra.

Marky walks in and immediately walks out, blushing. "I never saw that!!!"

Mabel was now blushing. "You should have a tank top next time." Ronnie-Anne said.

**Steven: in Future, you look really stressed out. More so than when you were battling the diamonds, ever thought about seeing a psychiatrist?**

"I-I don't know!" Steven said, going pink.

"Not again!" Leni screamed.

**Also, try to ask Connie out on a date.**

"I'll do one better." Connie said as she kisses Steven on the lips.

"C-connie."

"Steven. It's okay. I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Steven was normal again.

"Aw!" Leni cooed.

**Lynn: check out Christian Maracle, more specifically his Wrestling sins videos.**

"Whoa! This guy is a BEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!" She shouted.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" A random cat said.

**Everyone: I dare you to watch Yugioh Abridged by Little Kuriboh.**

Soon the boys were laughing, the girls felt sick and disgusted.

"Ugh! What's the point in that!? Ahh! That's horrible." Lola said.

**Lola: how's your friend Meli doing? She adjusting well to her new school?**

"Oh, she's doing well!" Lola smiles.

Meli then pops. "H-Hi."

**Guess:If it makes you feel better, Bobby did took care of Loan whenever Lincoln is unavailable. That make her have two father figures to look up to... So there! Loan loves you as to Lincoln. Her anxiety attacks... Well I don't want to say much of it but it's Lori's fault for not wanting to be motherly to Loan.**

"Wow!!!!" Amethyst scoffed as Gaz clapped slowly.

"SHUT UP!" Lori said, crying.

**Also this might look like a futuristic lemon, but here's how Lina and Lemy are conceived: Even though Luna had Lyra already, Sam wanted a child of her own. But instead of adoption, Sam wanted an actual birth child so she needed a donor and the first male that came to both your minds is Lincoln. So you asked his permission, Lincoln and Ronnie agreed and the rest are in this video tape. Again... It's inevitable whether you know or not.**

"...Good to know." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah..." Luna said.

**Scarface:Lisa, do you like to wear your hazmat suit commando? That is you're completely nude underneath?**

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!!" Lisa shouted while trying to hold down another animal experiment.

Litro came in and uses his metal gauntlet to knock it out. He then turns his hand to a large needle and injected it with a cure.

"There, good as new." Litro said.

**Hule:To all of you, which all of you are the prettiest?**

They all turn to Lily. Huh?

"Bitch. She's adorable." Lynn said.

Can't agure with that.

Lily giggles.

**jooooooooooooooo:Alright everybody, rise up your hands if you like adventure recreation?**

...

**UKTicket:To Dipper and Mabel, you win 2 tickets to Brazil. Hope you there.**

Mabel was riding King Kong. Dipper was chasing them down as quick as he can.

**A B C D E F G H:To all of you, which all of you have balanced character (like smart, sporty, like music, adventure, to be a leader, love laugh, thinkable etc. [that have all characters that already mention])?**

"Lincoln!" They all said.

Lincoln then beamed. "Yep. That's me!"

**Whoa Lincoln, your sister Leni is giving you some serious bedroom eyes with hearts in her pupils. It seems that her increased sex drive may have opened up repressed feelings she never realized she had.**

"Uhhh." Lincoln was now frowning.

"Oh Linky~" Leni said, blowing a kiss and lifting her finger to make him come over.

**You can tell by the the look on her face Lincoln, Leni wants you to give it to her very badly. Don't be surprised if your first daughter ends up being Liena instead of Loan in this reality after what is about to happen between you two.**

"Nope." He runs off.

**Luna if you ever end up getting fat in the future, would you be okay with the nickname "Full Moon" Lu?**

"Dude! I would just say FUCK YOU BRAH!!!" Luna screams.

**Through the power of fiction, Hekapoo from SVTFOE has been brought back as a human and she is a real knockout.**

"Huh?" Hekapoo said as everyone eyed her body. Double-Ds, Bubble Butt and small waist. Oh god, we have a sex machine.

"EXUSE ME!?" Hekapoo blushed in anger and embarrassment.

**Lori, Leni, Sam and Carol, I think I'll call you the BBB's (Blonde Busty Beauty's) and a four way b* job from you four at once would cause critical damage.**

The girls looked at each other and they smirked.

...

They soon came out with ropes and licking the white liquid of their faces.

**Kerberos:To all Loud siblings, would you all wear your clothes if they were made of latex?**

"NOOOO!!!!" They screamed.

***Hands Lynn a black leotard version of her normal jersey, complete with her name stylized on the front alongside the number 1* This is your new outfit Lynn. What do you think?**

"This is amazing! Go Jerseys!!!" She beamed.

**Luna and Sam, listen to the song Sunglasses by Black Country, New Road. What do you think?**

They listen to the song and they like it. "Not bad BRAH." "It's really good."

* * *

Alright let's end this.

"Wait! We need to tell them!!" Amethyst said.

"Okay!" Marco replied.

Amethyst, Marco, Luan Marky have become a group of people that basically have significant experience with a lot of common, mentally. I know it's horrible. Long story short, they became BFFs. They play games, watch videos and just mess around together.

"Yeah!" They all said and laughed.

"Ooookay!" Steven said as Star squealed.

Oh one more thing. Lisa if your using that dimension gun. Do not! I mean do not! Bring the Sb99 universe here. I don't want the guys to go apeshit crazy on the sex drive.

"As our Male Sibling has stated. We do not condone, nor have any likening to the additional features." Lisa said.

"Got that right." Lynn said.

Thank god. Okay Gir, you up!

"Yay!" Gir said as he presses a button.

End. That was a horrible way to end Gir. Just saying.


	12. Episode 12

**Loud QA Season 2 #12**

* * *

Start.

**Got a question for Link and Luna, and Luan if she's bi here too, after that 3rd April Fool's ep, would any of them date their sister's doubles if single? If so who?**

"Ew no man! We barley know them!!" Luna scoffed. "Yeah, I don't think it's wise." Lincoln added.

"Well, I think th-" Luan was cut from her siblings anger at them. "Nevermind, hehe."

Marky walked in. "Yo, anyone got a banana?"

**Scarface:Lisa, you didn't answer my question about wearing your hazmat suit commando. At least take some time to answer the question.**

"My apologies dear viewer. Due to the outbreak of my experiments..."

"Which I cured!" Litro shouted.

Lisa scoffed then continues. "I wasn't fully aware of the question. Now, the hazmat suit. Ah yes. Well-" She cut herself off and started blushing.

"Uh, sis. You good?" Litro asked before she cracked a hungry smile. "Y-Yes, I am feeling fine. I must put on the hazmat to showcase.

Lisa came back and has the suit on, she was panting. Hold on, it almost sound like she's moaning. Litro what's going on.

"Oh FUCK! Her suit is like an active sex drive. Lisa take it off now!!" Litro then chases Lisa around the house.

**Here's the money Lincoln. (Drops the money)**

"Sweet!" He raises fist.

**Also: now Ronnie has to spank you the same number of times, for double the mullah.**

"Give me your bubble butt Loud!!!" Ronnie teased and Lincoln runs fast as Marky pins Ronnie.

"Run! FUCKING RUN!!!!" Marky screamed.

**Sprig: what are your honest opinions of Maddie Flour?**

"Well, she's nice and spooky, but also cute in some places and maybe a little bit, but I think I see my future with her. As crazy as it seems." Sprig said.

"How nice of you darling..." Sprig jumped and saw Maddie walking up to him.

"Oh, hey uhh. How have you been? Hehe."

"I want you to fuck me." She said seductively

"WHAT!?"

**Dipper: did you know that Shinigami love apples?**

"Huh, I never thought of that." He admitted.

**Also: if you kiss Pacifica Northwest, then you'll get 2,000 dollars.**

"Kiss me, your dead!" Pacifica warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for money." Dipper reassured.

**Star and Marco: do the deed in the shower.**

Lemon.

Marco pounded Star with his cock and slaps her bouncy ass. Star kept moaning his name as she bit her lip and jiggled her breasts around. Soon Marco just cum inside Star's ass hole.

Lemon over.

They soon got out and was wearing towels. They soon were stopped by Lana.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SPIKED THE TUB!!!!" Lana said angrily as she went in and screamed in horror and anger.

"Whoops!" They said and walked off.

**Gaz: you'll get this one of a kind game slave 6, if you can kiss Zim on the lips.**

She was twitching. "Are. You. Serious!?"

She eyed Zim, who was watching Litro chasing Lisa around.

She then walked up to him and Kisses him. "Gah! What are you-" He was then punched in the face.

Don't expect that to happen again.

**Lynn: have you seen Dude Perfect? Who's your favorite dude? And how do you feel about Coby's rotten luck in battles?**

"Dude Perfect. Never saw them in my life. But of there good as they say. Then I won't mind saying that Coby's just lucky, he's never gonna be. A dude. Hahaha." She said.

**Leni: what's 9 4 times 7(19 - 2)? And don't forget the order of operations.**

"641?" She answered.

...

"Hello?" She then went back to her room.

**Lola: Carl Casagrande or Winston?**

"Uhhh. Carl. Who's Carl?"

Carl then jumped into the house. "Ah ha! Carl Casagrande has arrived."

Lola looked at him and was immediately heartful felt at the sight of him. "He's so young like me. So bold like me and wouldn't take anything stupid!!! He's perfect!!!" Lola squealed and went to Carl's side.

"Hello there Carl." Lola said and Carl said. "Hey, your highness, what can the Carl Prince do for you?"

"Oh, a lot of things, we need to talk about many things." Lola winks as shakes her booty. Carl heats up and they walk upstairs.

Amethyst was shocked. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?"

**Lana: what animal sleeps for 8 months and is considered the largest land mammal on earth?**

Lana was getting out the bathroom tramatized. She then took a deep breath. "If your referring to Snails, Brown Bat's, Sloths and Koalas, then there's the only possible answer I know. Now thinking about it, I think snails sleep for 3 years." Lana talked for a while.

**Luan: if you have a three way with Benny and Maggie, you'll get 1000 dollars.**

"Do I even need to tell you." Luan looked up to me. Guess not.

Lemon.

Luan was having her thighs fucked by Benny as Maggie was fucking Bennys ass.

Luan then rides Benny and Maggie at the same time. She moaned loudly. Maggie sandwiched her tits on Bennys cock as Luan shakes her butt on his cock.

He soon climaxed and got cum on Maggie's tits and Luan ass.

Lemon over.

"That was done deed hehe." Luan said.

"I enjoyed it." Maggie added as Benny was tired and slept.

"Aw, but it was only getting good." They were a bit sad, but nonetheless slept with him.

**Hule:Lynn, or should i call Radlynn, are you girly or man-side-by-side? I think you are girly.**

"Oh yeah! Well...uhh. I'm a girl. What do you expect me to be a Shemale!?!" I have a Virginia pervert!" Lynn scoffed as she reveals it and starts rubbing it.

"See?" She moaned. "I'm just a girl." She kept going.

"Oh my!" Pearl was surprised and was heating up.

**Epsilon:Lisa, I have a surprise package I will send to you in the mail in the next episode. Which color package would you like me to give you, Magenta, Yellow, or Cyan? Darcy gets to choose one as well, and I will keep the remaining one.**

Lisa came out her room and was with Darcy, with the package delivery online.

"I want the Cyan one!" Darcy said. Lisa picked the Cyan and she picked the Magenta.

"There, should by next time it arrived and we can see what they are." Lisa said as Darcy nods.

Litro stood there with a deadpan. "You had a sex dildo in that suit didn't you?"

Lisa was then red. "NONE OF YOUR CONERN!" She screamed.

* * *

Mission Accomplished.

Sid was watching Joey as he was playing Need For Speed in the living room. She was blushing until Josie spooked her.

"Oh, I didn't see you there..." Sid said, calming down.

"It's okay, me and Lucy are heading out to the graveyard." Josie said as Lucy came down the stairs. "We ready?" Josie said.

"Yes. Let us be on our way." Lucy said as they walked out the house.

Sid looked at Joey again and raved up to Lisa and explained her situation.

"You want me to bring _that _version of you out!? That _world_ we dispose!?" Lisa was shocked.

"Well, Luan has been sexual and Leni already got the additional features. So why not? I just want Joey to notice me." Sid said and Lisa sighed.

"You have a good argument. Very well." Lisa said after getting her gun and somehow forming Sid's body.

Polly looked in and out dynamite in. She then blew up the house accidently.

"Whoops. Heheh. Better than my plan Anyway."

Damn it Polly.

End.


	13. Episode 13

**Loud QA Season 2 #13**

* * *

A blue blur went past and it was Movie Sonic. That's right! Get mad as they say!

"Hey! Let's start, I wanna see how you guys ay this out." Sonic chuckled.

**Epsilon:Okay now here's what's in the packages.**

**The Cyan package contains some chartreuse latex dominatrix gear and sex toys. And the Magenta package contains some 2-month old hypoallergenic chicks; three females and two males that each can live between 8 and 10 years. Enjoy!**

Darcy and Lisa blushed hard and nodded in thanks. Gir saw this and was confused.

"Huh? I thought older women was suited for this. Oh well! Weee!!!" Gir screamed and ran.

Alright, here comes the lightning rounds.

**Zim: Have you ever seen the Alien movies? Or the Predator movies?**

"Yes and I must say. THERE THE MOST EXUSE OF A ALIEN INVADER I HAVE EVER SEEN I'M MY IRKEN LIFESPAN!!!!" Zim screamed.

**Dipper: what's one supernatural creature you've always wanted to encounter but never did?**

"See there's so many. It's countless creatures I need to capture. I don't even know what they are called. Which is more reason to encounter." Dipper explained.

Mabel sighed. "That's my brother for you."

**Anne: what's it like living in Amphibia?**

"Horrible, but you'll get used to it." Anne said.

**Polly: have a spiting contest with Lynn.**

Polly held her head back and sniffed and gurgle all the content. Spitting out almost a puddle of spit and snot.

Lynn was shocked to death and all she could do was Clap in respect and then vomit.

"I win, too easy." Polly show boaded.

**Louds: watch the movie Us.**

They watch it and they were silent.

..

"Are they okay?" Sid said.

Ronnie looked and deadpanned. "No. Idea."

**Star: how have things been since you and Marco cleaved your dimensions together?**

"Romantic!" Star dreamily said, holding a picture of Marco.

**Marco: same question to you.**

"Awesome." Marco said as Amethyst, Luan and Marky cheered for their friend and member.

**Lynn: did you ever regret what you did during No Such Luck?**

"Nope." She said.

Just then the entire police force held their guns at Lynn, with rockets and shotguns.

"I mean yes! Yes! I'm sorry." Lynn cried, begging not to be hit. The police then backed off and went away.

Joey and Lincoln returns from watching DBS Broly. Lynn hugs Lincoln instantly.

"Oh, hey Lynn! What's-"

"Lincoln I'm so sorry. Please forgive me when I fought you were bad luck!!!" Lynn broke down.

The boys were in shock as Lincoln tried to calm her down with a hug and Joey joined in. "It's okay Lynn, relax. I forgive you."

**Luan: when did you start Funny Business Inc?**

"When I start to accept jobs to entertain children!" Luan stated.

"Oh man I need to try that sometime." Amethyst said, shape-shifting into a seal and goes dramatic as Luan laughs.

**Luna: how long have you known Sam?**

"Forever brah! Forever!" Luna exclaimed.

**Lori: be honest, what are your boyfriend's biggest flaws?**

"He tends to be tense when I try to get him into Golf. I don't get it, he likes it, but when we play, he tenses up. I don't what's wrong with my Boo-Boo-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Lola shouted as Polly laughs and Lori fights them.

**Lincoln: are you and Chandler still at odds after the haunted maze fiasco or are you semi-friendly acquaintances?**

"Oh. That piece of shit. He can go fuck himself for all I care." Lincoln said.

**Also: who's the least insane sister?**

Lily just looked deadpanned.

**Excluding Lily, because she's an infant?**

She was now fuming and now using Gir as a smashing object.

"Gir Smash!!!!" Gir shouted.

"Then it have to be Leni." Leni squealed.

"Thanks!"

**Also, also: how does your hair stand up in just that one spot?**

"Just a trick I learned!" Lincoln smirked as Gaz smirked. "I see you took the same idea."

"Wait what? You use that trick too for your hair." Lincoln said and Gaz nodded.

"What is it! Tell me!!!!" Star demanded.

**Everyone: have you guys been keeping track of the coronavirus?**

"Zim has been monitoring the situation and it's becoming more critical for this planet to be soon infected." Zim stated.

"Its bad!!" Gir said.

"Indeed. A immediate work on a cure must be in action to decide the fate of the human race."

**Last question from me this round.**

**Star, Ronnie Anne, and Connie: you guys play Strip Basketball. Each of you takes turns shooting hoops, and remove one article of clothing for each on you miss, last one clothed wins**

"What!?" Star and Connie said as Ronnie-Anne cracked her knuckles.

"This will be other quick." Ronnie said.

20 minutes later. Star was naked and Connie was the same as Ronnie has untouched her clothing.

"I win." Ronnie said as Marco and Steven heat up from their girlfriends. They then fainted.

* * *

Yesh. Hats to you Zoryan El Muerto with a lot of questions. Dang!

"You said it!" Sonic said, reading a comic book.

Everyone's in shock to see Sonic. You could say your too slow. Haha.

"Too soon." Luan deadpanned.

Sid was rubbing her now bubble butt as she was staring at Joey. She's getting desperate.

She walked away and went up the roof to be alone.

Joey and Sonic then danced together I unison.

Just then Tak bust the door down with Dib, Gumball, Darwin and Tulip.

"WHERE'S ZIM!!!" Tak screamed out.

"My ears!!!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Could you not!!!" Tulip said.

Just then Peridot and Lapis came in with Pumpkin close behind.

"How you do! Clods!!" Peridot shouted.

Lapis waved.

"Who the fuck told them I was here!!!" Zim said.

No one said a thing.

"ZIM, I HAVE YOU NOW." Dib shot a black ball and it landed on the floor.

"What is that?" Lana said.

It started to suck. WAIT, HOLD ON.

"YOU IDIOT HUMAN! THAT'S A BLACK HOLE!!!" Tak screms.

Everyone runs away from the house. Joey went up the roof.

"Sid we got to go!" Joey said as he picked her up, causing her to squeal. They got down and see the house disappear.

"Well. Shit."

End.


	14. Episode 14

**Loud QA Season 2 #14**

* * *

"Hey did somebody order a clobbering?" Sonic asked.

No one answered.

"Are you sure, because the order said it's a clobbering topped with everything."

Still silence. Can we get this moving?

"Okay, tell you what. We need to get this show on the road, so how about I give a clobbering for nothing. Hope your hungry."

**(Shrugs) aren't I a stinker?****Anyway.****Which of all of you would survive the longest in a horror movie?**

Everyone points to Gir.

"Hehehehehehehehheehhehhehheheheehehheheheheheehhehehehe!!!!"

**Lucy: Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers?**

"Jason, he's the closest person to me after Edwin."

**Also: what's up with you and Rocky?**

Lucy then blushes and hides herself in her coffin. "Come on don't be shy!" Gir pleaded and Lucy hissed.

**Steven: which gem are you closest too?**

"If I should say. Amethyst. She's cool and loving." Steven said.

"Aw, Steven! Don't make me blush now." She teased and laughed.

**Sprig: you and Maddie go on a date.**

"Okay." Sprig said as he grabbed Maddie and they walked down to the forest.

Noghtflys were around and everything was peaceful. "This is just life." Spig sighed.

"Indeed, it's smoothing." Maddie whispered in Sprig's ear as he was red.

All the girls were spying them from the bushes. "Really!!!" Marky said.

The girls shushed as Marky rips the Bush off with ease. "Get out of there!!!"

**Lincoln: give Ronnie Anne a massage.**

Lincoln grinned and then gave Ronnie-Anne a passionate kiss with a lot of tongue action. He then seperated the kiss and snacks her ass, leaving her in a daze. She then gets a message.

_I love you!_

Ronnie-Anne giggled seductively and typed back.

_Im ready for round 2 ;) _

**Lola: what's the hardest part of any**** pageant?**

"Perfection, which cannnot be messy." She stated.

Marco gave a puzzled, shocked and dumbfounded expression. "You are so retarded!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PRINCESS!!!!"

"HEY!!!"

**Connie: what's your favorite thing about Steven?**

"He's a very good person, I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about him anytime soon." Connie said, flushed.

**Dib: does it bother you that 98% of your town's population are basically brain dead?**

"Oh, I was very well aware since I was born." Dib said.

**Louds: don't look, but your tethered counterparts are outside.**

They all looked away as Star went up to the counterparts. "LEAVE OR BE IN FLAMES!!!!"

They ran away screaming.

**Vulcan:Lynn Jr, Margo, and Paula. How would you three be interested in a threesome with one another? Bring a strap-on if you want.**

"Oooh yeah!" Lynn said as Margo and Paula agreed.

Lemon.

The girls all have strap-ons and fucked the guy all over the room. They made him cum and fed it to his mouth and rimmed him.

Lemon over.

"And that is how girls are just as dominate as boys." Lynn stated.

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" Margo said flatly.

Zim was in disbelief. "Sweet sweet Irk... Help this doomed planet."

**Epsilon:Lisa and Darcy, how are you liking the gifts I gave you?**

"Indeed!" Lisa stated. Darcy was having fun, making love to Lisa's body.

"Sweet Irk!!! You disgusting toddling humans!!!" Zim screamed in horror.

**Get ready to meet your future children... Again.**

The kids were at the door as Joey asnwers it and gets run over by everyone.

"Ow."

**You guys got 3 days before going back home so make it count... Again.**

"We will." Lacy said as everyone hugs their dad.

"Hey guys!" Lincoln said though hard breathing.

**Lucy and Lincoln: watch Death Parade episode one. Tell me how is it.**

After they watched it, Lincoln had a scared expression and Lucy smiled.

"It was death!" Lincoln shouted.

"A lot of death." Lucy said, licking her lips seductively.

"Oh mommy~" Lupa said, seductively as Gaz was a bit disturbed.

"I'm not even gonna stick around." She walks away.

**Lemon: Here are some protective rubber (if you know). For 10k USDollars, Lincoln do the deed with Ronnie and including your future twins (BJ and Reina)!**

"Hmm I don't know." Lincoln said.

Just then Ronnie-Anne was with him, clothes off and the twins fucking each other.

Lincoln stood there and was silent and wide eyed.

Lemon.

Lincoln fucks the girls one by one, having them ride him and slap their asses.

Lemon over.

"Phew!"

**Bonus Lemon: More protective rubber, since Lyle is the only child allowed to make love to Leni besides Lincoln, do a fourway (Leni, Lincoln, Lyle, and Liena).**

Lemon.

Leni was kissing her daughters pussy as Lincoln was fucking her and kissing Liena.

Lemon over.

"That was quick." Sonic commented in disgust and then threw up.

**Okay Luna, clearly did not like that "Full Moon" Lu nickname. Just thought it be possible since you have been getting a little 'big boned' from what I can tell, especially since it made your butt bigger. Sam doesn't seem to mind it since she has been staring at it for awhile.**

"My butts been big since forever. It somehow gets me horny brah." Luna said and Sam smacks it, causing Luna to moan.

"I can tell." Sam said seductively.

**Bill Burns:Lucy and Dipper have you ever heard of the Radio Demon?**

"There's a radio demon!?" Dipper said. "I must see it. Come young soul we must find it!!!" Lucy rushed out before Dipper could say anything.

**What would happen if Luan wore the Mask?**

She grinned as Tak blasts the mask into dust. "Not on my watch! Filthy human!!!" She hissed and Luan gave a death glare.

**Zim have you heard of Frieza?**

"Yes, I am questioning the gender?" Zim was thinking.

"I AM A MALE YOU MONKEY!!!"

"SILENCE, ZIM IS THINKING!!!"

**UxbridgeTime:Lincoln Tulip, what are your most challenge in your life?**

"Trying to get my number down." Tulip said, seeing her number corrupted and she groaned.

"Chewing a popsicle." Lincoln chews it and instantly freezes.

"Whoa..." Anne was shocked as herself and Sasha walked away.

**UKTicket:To Gumball and Darwin, you win 2 tickets to Canada. Hope you there.**

They were in Toronto to see the wrestling and saw the Rock diss the football team. They laughed their asses off.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Gumball cried.

"That's so bad and yet it's funny!" Darwin was losing his voice.

"I know."

**Dogu:Lisa, I have an idea for your next fecal study. Experiment on the use of enemas and laxatives to determine the fecal material produced. I recommend highly effective diapers for everyone though.**

"This is interesting. I will get to researching this further before experimenting." Lisa said.

* * *

Alright, that's it.

Just then Silver the Hedgehog was at the door. "Sonic! What did you do to the future!?"

"Look all I did was-" Sonic was cut off from multiple squeals from the loud girls as they rush towards Silver.

"Whats happening!?" Steven questioned.

"What is the meaning of this Clods!?" Peridot said.

"Oh my gosh it's you!!" Leni squealed.

"Uh, My name is Silver." He said.

"No duh!!!" Lynn said exciting.

"Becides Sonic, your literally our favourite hedgehog out of all the rest." Lori said.

"Yeah, your so cool!" Lana squealed. "And cute." Lola added.

Sonic was in disbelief. "What the fuck!!?!??"

Just then a bomb was thrown from the window. "Ahhh!!" Sticks the badger came in.

"Back!!! This is a magical beep machine!!!" She said.

"It's a bomb! You insulent worm!!!" Tak screamed.

Everyone screamed as the house blew up. Sprig and Maddie came back and saw the house blown up.

"Not again." He sighed.

End.


	15. Episode 15

**Loud QA Season 2 #15**

* * *

"..."

**Pacifica: are your parents still terrible after losing a majority of their fortune? **

"Ugh! don't remind me!" She scolded and crossed her arms.

**Also: what would you say is the fashion capital of the world? **

"Oh, definitely Paris." She said.

"Mate London is the best!" Luna shot at Pacifica as they glare at each other.

"Ladies, ladies. New York has the best qualities and quantities a tourist can ask for." Sonic chuckled.

**Also, also: If you don't kiss Dipper on the lips for at least 12 seconds, like you mean it, I've set a laser that will send you and the boy 105 million years into the past. Meaning no trendy outfits, no WIFI, and no indoor plumbing. **

"What!?" Pacifica was shocked.

"Do it and I'll give you this." Sonic helds a chaos emerald.

Pacifica went to Dipper and gave him a passionate kiss. He was dumbfounded and heart aching as she left him to go to Sonic.

Sonic hands her the emerald and she walks away smirking.

"Oh shadow is gonna have fun getting his presious gem from her." Sonic chuckled as he read comic books.

**For the Nickelodeon main characters, which cartoon were the most embarrassed to have on your channel?**

"Hmmm?" Lincoln throught.

"Icarly? Big time rush?" Ronnie-Anne asked.

"I do agree with Ron-Stink, they are overrated compared to our 2D superiority." Zim explained.

Lincoln laughs. "Yeah I get, but hold on. Ron-Stink!!! That's the best thing I heard all day!!!"

Ronnie-Anne growls at Zim as he stood up proudly.

**Lapis: can you control water in iced form or the water molecules in thin air?**

"When it's on ice, I have no control. However any liquid like lava or even toxic waste I can control." Lapis said as she levitates the water, lava and toxic waste in the air.

**Lynn: how do you feel about WrestleMania being made a 2-night event with no audience? **

"Meh, It's something I guess." Lynn said, bored.

**Zim: what's one alien from any media would like to work with in world domination?**

"Lord Dominator. She's very skilled and intelligent. I believe we can Co-exist." Zim asked.

**Lucy: Leprechaun or Jack Frost which was the least scary slasher? **

"Jack Frost, he's so much more stunning." Lucy giggled and blushes.

"Bruh? You okay?" Marky asked as Joey pushed him away from Lucy to have privacy.

**Leni: do you and Chaz still talk? **

"Totes."

**Lisa: what's the atomic mass of plutonium?**

"244 U." Lisa stated.

"Smartass." Tulip said with a deadpan yet suspicious look.

**Lola: besides pink, what's your favorite color?**

"PINK IS EVERYTHING TO ME!!!!" Lola screamed.

"Come on! Red can be good too! Especially reddish pink. I have a sweater with that colour." Mebel said.

"Agreed, I was born with reddish pink orbs and delightful invader attire." Zim boasted.

**Gir: how many tacos can you eat in a minute?**

"A lot." Gir simply said. He then went crazy and starts eating tacos like a vaccum sucking up crumbs.

**Dib: when did you get into the supernatural?**

"Since I saw bigfoot!" Dib said as Gaz sighed. "I saw it Gaz!!! It was this tall and had a dental tooth, which was exposed wide!!!"

Gaz scoffed and ignored her bothers rant.

**Gaz: besides Vampire Piggy, what other video games do you play?**

"I do tend to like Mortal Kombat." She stated as she then saw the boys play the game. She decided to join as did Tulip.

**Tulip: watch Season 2 of Infinity Train, it follows your old reflection.**

She's finished playing it and this is what she has to say.

"Lake? That's a lame name. I'm surprised you got a boyfriend in the end." Tulip said.

"Somebody's jealous." Lori teased.

"I AM NOT!!!!"

**How do you guys feel about Spongebob Squarepants still airing in its 12th season? **

"It's amazing he's been running since the beginning. I'm proud of him." Lincoln said.

"Yes, even though I was around the time he started. He has been very successful in these years."

**Now for something different, tag team Strip Fruit Ninja. One person will toss fruit at their partner, while they try to slice. For each fruit they miss, teammates will alternate removing articles of clothing. A team is eliminated when both teammates are stripped down completely, last team with any amount of clothes on wins. Teams are Lincoln Ronnie Anne, Steven Connie, Sprig Maddie, and Star Marco.**

"Ready!" Sonic called.

They all gave a nod. The girls were blindfolded as the boys were holding the fruits.

"Go!"

Lincoln, Steven, Sprig and Marco threw up one fruit as the girls all hit the fruits.

Star missed the second round and had to remove her shirt.

Ronnie-Anne and Connie missed the third round and took of their pants.

Maddie lost in round 4 as she took off her shirt, revealing her bra. Sprig was heating up.

Star lost in round 5 and took off her skirt. Ronnie-Anne lost and took her hoodie off.

Round 6, everyone lost. Star was only in her underwear, Connie had her bra on with her skirt but no underwear. Ronnie-Anne was nude and was counted out. Maddie took off her bra and still had her skirt and underwear on.

Round 7, Star was now out as she was naked. Marco fainted. Connie was at her last chance with her bra still attached. Maddie hasn't lost yet.

Round 8 concluded the game as Connie was naked and Maddie was now in her underwear.

Maddie wins.

"Y-yay..." Sprig said, blushing and shaking wildly. Maddie gave him a peck on the lips as he faints along with the others.

**Helios:Lana, I want you and Skippy to play together in the mud in your rubber boots...**

**...and NOTHING else!**

Lana was in the mud, with her boots only and completely naked. No one was there to witness since no one wanted to question it.

**jooooooooooooo:Alright everybody, rise up your hands if you like want to know update current situation right now?**

"We already know." Ronnie-Anne said.

**Felter:Lincoln, Tulip, Steven, Anne, Star, Marco, Darwin, Carol, Joey and Mabel, listen the song 8 Letters by Why Don't We. If you like it, then pass it to Luna to listen that song, then give comment about that song.**

They all listen to it and had a confused expression. They went to Luna and let her listen to it.

"It's an average song. I give it a 7." Luna commented.

"We gave it a 3." Joey said and Luna gasped.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU GO SO LOW!!!!" She screamed.

"I would of gave it a 0." Tulip mumbled as she was bumped by Anne.

"Well, its just that we don't have that kind of taste with the rhythm." Darwin said.

"The name of the song has so sense to what it sounds like." Steven added.

"And to top it all off. It didn't have any sort of energy inside or insperation." Carol said.

"Yeah, it was more emotional, like a piano being the main instrument would be fine." Anne stated.

"And that's why we gave it a 3." Mabel concluded.

Luna sighed. "Well, at your honest with it dudes. I can't blame ya." She shrugged as they all went back to their routine.

What routine... Haha... Darn...

**A B C D E F G H:How do you compile (all images)? * pull * * laugh * * cringe ***

I have no idea what you mean.

Everyone shakes their heads.

**Kyla:Sid, what is your life like?**

"Normal, yet I love K-Pop hehe." Sid giggled.

Gir looks at her. "Don't you Lowve him?"

"Of course I do." Sid said.

"Not picture man, bug man." He pointed to mainly Joey, who was getting ready to speedrun ping pong.

"Ready to lose." Sonic said.

"Just get ready to be schooled." Joey commented back as they dueled.

Sid blushes and laughs. "No way! I think your just over thinking." She pats Gir on the head and heads over to Mabel.

"She loves him!!!" Gir squealed.

**UxbridgeTime:Tulip, I think you have same fate as Lincoln. Back to the question, do you have happy moments for your life all time?**

"Yeah, I like playing games and I kinda missed my family. Even though I miss One-One and Adicus." She said.

"That's good." Lincoln beamed.

**DabDabDab:Gumball and Lynn, can you eat 2 pieces of bubblegum? Let's see who is blow and splash first. This will be interesting to watch.**

They start to chew and Lynn instantly blew a bubble and it pops.

"Easy win!" She cheers in victory.

Gumball kept going and blew a bubble, it continues to grow larger as it was hitting edges.

"Dude if you go beyond the effiel tower the your a king of gum." Sonic said as the gum exploded everywhere.

"This beats the effiel tower by miles. Nice one." Sonic laughs.

**Bill Burns:Lisa have you ever been called Dexter or Velma?**

"Yes I plan to dissect the next unit to call me such disgust Similarity." She pat and everyone backed off.

**Luan what would you do if encountered a joke killer, aka someone who beats the crap out of anyone who makes a joke or does any comedy?**

"Fight fire with killer fire." Luan joked and groans could be heard.

**Lucy what would you do if you summoned a mentally insane demon with a tommygun?**

"Take gaurd of our sanctuary." She said flatly.

"Yes, He'll be perfect." Hiaku said.

**Dib and Zim what would you do if you were in a weird alternate universe where Zim was still Zim. But Dib is a deranged serial killer that makes the bodies of his victims act like puppets?**

"I would consider not proceeding with that theory." Zim said. "Same here." Dib agreed.

**Lana what would you do if you seen some deranged pyromaniac fire marshal giving a demonstration at a pet store by throwing gasoline everywhere, lighting a match, and threw it setting a fire that burned the animals alive? Mad him eating a roasted bird from the pet store and giving you, your sisters and Lincoln some of the roasted animals?**

Lana looked pale and had a emotionless look.

"My their souls be rested peacefully." Lana said.

"Gasp. Lana has become part of darkness. This is inhuman of her. I must fix this." Lucy said, grabbing Joey.

"Um, you could have asked you know."

**Hule:Between Gumball and Lynn, who is the most shocked?**

"What the what!?" Gumball was dumbfounded.

"Heh, probably me because I'm the best!" She laughs.

Gumball groans and leaves.

**Fantastic4:To Tulip, 3 question for you.**

She groans.

**1\. What is your favorite color?**

"Green."

**2\. What is your favourite food?**

"Apple I guess."

**3\. Are you smart (like Lisa) or average people (like Lincoln)?**

"Well I'm a gamer maker so I say smart." Tulip finished.

* * *

There, a big ass chapter. Damn. Never again.

Now to figure out how to finish this off.

**Hule:Can bring another character like Emma, Noah and The Bears (from We Bare Bears) for next chapter?**

Uhh.

"Um actually, me and Gumball went to see our friends in Cartoon Network, they don't want to join this place, due to the fact it makes them feel uncomfortable and knowing its a M rated fic. There not willing to do this." Steven explained.

"Yeah, even the original Ben 10 won't do it, let alone Rex or even the Teen Titans." Gumball added.

"I could have sworn Ben and the Titans were in last season." Joey recalled.

"I think that's the only team up we're gonna get." Lincoln sadly said.

Welp that's a shame. What about Nick and Disney.

"Will ask around." Anne said as herself and the frogs went off.

"Oh oh! I know who!" Gir said.

"You are not saying who I think your-" Zim said.

"Jenny!!!!" Gir said as he contacted her and she rammed into he house.

"What's the situation." She had her weapon defenses out. Just then a large ball rolled down her back and it beeped.

"Ugh! Stupid bomb." Jenny said but was wide eyed.

"Not again." Pacifica scoffed and they blew up. Again. It won't stop.

End.


	16. Episode 16

**Loud QA Season 2 #16**

* * *

Before we start we must pay tribute to Steven for his finale.

"You shouldn't have..." Steven said as Star hugs him tight crying.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!!" Star said crying.

The Loud sisters all cried as Gaz gave a nod with Ronnie-Anne and Sid wiping a tear.

Marco fist bumps Steven, Lincoln and Dipper hugs Steven, Joey and Sonic high fives Steven. Zim handshakes with Steven.

"I may be a invader for this planet, but seeing your progression, you have my respect and support." Zim stated.

Gir hugs Steven's leg, crying.

"Aw, thanks everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Things will come to an end." Steven said.

"However thanks to everyone reading this and many others. You will live on, in fanficiton and many other parodies." Marky explains.

"Yeah, that's true. Let's get this done and out of the way." Steven said.

Everyone nods.

**Coredegon:Lisa, do you love Darcy?**

Lisa blushes and coughs. "I terms of what they call friendship units. Yes indeed." Lisa stated.

"Hi Lisa!" Darcy waved.

Lisa was stunned and felt warm. "Greetings..." She then faints.

**Star: what's your favorite movie?**

"Hmmm. Oh got it! Frozen!!!!" She squealed.

**Mabel: any luck on boy hunting?**

"Not yet, but I am getting close." She blushed as Marky whistles.

"Keep on truckin." He joked and laughing could be heard from Luan, Marco and Amethyst.

**Lana: who would win between the Adominous Rex or Sharktopus?**

"Rex, definitely! Roar the sea animal down like prey!!!" She then acts like a Rex and bites Lola's ass.

"LANA!!!!"

**Tulip: what was your favorite car on the Infinity Train?**

"The number car. I liked that one." Tulip said.

**Maddie: what are your hobbies?**

"Devouring bread is very unique to flesh and bones to grab out and eat." She licked her lips as everyone was wide eyed.

"That sounds. Amazing." Gaz smirked. "I agree." Lucy said.

**The cast of Invader Zim: how did all you feel about making a movie after so long since your series ended?**

"It feels like I have stuck in my chair for so long I look like I became the inside of a alien stomach." Dib said.

"That's because you did." Zim flatly said.

"I did!?!?!" Gaz nodded and Dib fainted.

**Loud Sisters: favorite cartoon?**

"DC Superhero Girls." They squealed.

Sonic scoffed. "Who needs that when you have Marvel's Spider-Man."

"Now that's a superhero I can be like." Marky shouted.

**Now for this. Dipper, Marco, Sprig, Lincoln, and Steven, each take one of this colored cards. Blue, red, orange, green, and pink. Each one has a challenge, without looking you each pick one. I'll reveal what challenge you have to do next chapter.**

"I call Blue!" Dipper said.

"I like red." Marco picks the card.

"Ill take that." Lincoln took the orange card.

"This is pretty weird leaf." Sprig said, taking the green card.

"Pink. Never disappoints me." Steven said.

**Has the three days are up? Have guys made another memorable time with your future children? If you do, it's time for them to go now.**

Soon everyone went back home. Lincoln sighed. "It'll really gets weirder and cooler to see them again."

"And you love it." Sonic gestured.

"Yeah, we do." Lincoln beamed.

**jooooooooooooo:Alright everybody, rise up your hands if you like to go to some Asian countries.**

"JAPAN!!!!!" They demanded.

Damn. I think they have some words with Anime. Well that a probably wondering what the new sonic game is.

**Hule:Between Gumball and Lynn, who is the most followers?**

Gumball is followed by Darwin. Only one. He just checked his profile.

Lynn has about a hundred people following her.

"Yes!!!" Lynn beamed.

"Darn it!!!!" Gumball shouted.

**Syed:Leni, can you figure out what the name is spelt backwards:**

**"Dyoll Notgnillew Adnohr"**

"Rhonda Wellington Lloyd??? What's that an animal?" Leni questioned.

**Kyla:Sid, if you love K-Pop, I have a question for you, what means Hallyu?**

Sid was too busy listening to K-Pop as she was kissing the picture of him. She then saw everyone staring and she blushed.

"Umm, Hi?" She said.

**Felter:Lincoln, Tulip, Star, Marco, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Anne, Lori and Sam, listen the song So Am I by Ava Max and Lose You To Love Me by Selena Gomez. If you like it, then pass it to Luna to listen those two song, then give comment about those two song, and then which song is better to listen?**

As soon as they heard the song they were in horror as they let Luna listen to it. She had the same expression.

"No dude. Just no... That's a low score." Luna said deadpanned.

"Does -10 count as a high score?" Amethyst said as Pearl held up the number.

"It should after hearing that!" Luna said, thankful they thought the same.

"If anything, there both equally bad. Literally." Lori commented.

"Who writes these songs!?" Steven exlaimed. "I know right! What were you thinking." Star shouted out words.

Tulip groans as Sam Comforts Luna.

Anne was however dancing. "I give it a 20! It's amazing." She said and everyone gave a her a flabbergasted look.

"What?"

**A B C D E F G H:Does everyone knows Cory Baxter?**

Everyone was confused and shook their heads.

**CoolBazzard:Bobby, how many days you work at bodega in a week?**

"24/7 man. I'm in and out all the time." Bobby said.

* * *

Well done everyone. Now what to do...

**Does everybody knows that what temperature in your place?**

Huh...its somehow 90 degrees. What's going on?

Hold on some fire guys are arriving.

Sonic went to the door to see Blaze The Cat, Tom Lucifer, and Hekapoo.

"Oh hi! Why don't you-" They ran over Sonic.

"Say excuse me. Dammit."

Tom greeted Star and Marco while Hekapoo watched seductively.

Blaze and Silver started talking as Leni cooed. "There so cute together." The girls were in awe.

Ookay then.

End. (Hey no explosions.)


	17. Episode 17

**Loud QA Season 2 #17**

* * *

Welcome, we were on break from this Fic. Yet I got some work on an animation for Joey and I want to Reboot one of my loud fic, so here's your answers to your questions.

**Redips:Loud siblings, Are any of you interested in skinny scuba diving? It's where you go scuba diving, but without any swimsuit/wetsuit/drysuit of any kind.**

The Louds were in disgust.

Lola shrieked. "Ew, who would do that!"

Sprig got naked and dives in. "Duramano!!!!" goes under the sea.

Lola then faints, as did Leni.

**Wjip:Everybody, watch the I Can See You Voice (Korean version) and give comment.**

They were all watching it and Josie was glaring at the screen. "I can see you. How about that." She smirked evily which Lucy smiles and everyone is wide eyed.

"Other than that. I say it's catchy!" Gumball stated.

"No way! It's creepy!!!" Lana said, scared.

"Yeah! I hate it!" Star shrieked.

**UxbridgeTime:It's game time for Lincoln and Tulip, you two must build a castle using solitaire card together.**

"Alright!" Lincoln cracks his knuckles as Tulip stretches.

"Oh man, this will be good." She said.

5 months later.

Lincoln slowly put the last card on the top and they back away. They started to claim down and then scream in victory.

"Ugh I can't see!!" Dib said as he was blinded by Gaz with Mustard on her hand. Soon Dib tripped and the cards collapsed.

Dib got up and wiped up the mustard off him, he then saw Lincoln and Tulip wide eyed and then angry as they ran toward Dib and started unleashing an unholy beating on his ass.

"Serves him right." Gaz growled and smiled in delight.

**All right boys, odious picked this color card, read it and find out your challenge.**

**Blue: run a mile in a mascot outfit.**

"Huh, okay." Dipper said as he grabbed a panda constume and ran for a while around the block.

**Red: shave your eyebrows.**

"Eh?!" Zim was confused until Gir came with a Razor and wiped cream on Zim, shaving his eyebrows.

Gir gave Zim a mirror. "Ahhhh!!!!!" Zim was freaking out and Gir laughed.

**Orange: read your cartoon's fanfiction.**

"Okay!" Lincoln said, looking at Ask the Loud Kids.

"Huh, there doing the exact same thing as us. Were just more aggressive." Lincoln said and shrugged, reading it anyway.

**Green: ride a bull for 10 seconds.**

"No problem." Sprig rides a bull until the bull pushes him off and got on his 2 feet.

"You know why they call me the bull?"

"...No..." Sprig quietly said.

"Oh your gonna find out." The bull said, grabbing Sprig only to be met by a spike hammer to the face.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PERV HANDS OFF MY DAMN DIRTY BROTHER YOU FURRY ASS KISSER!!!"

**Pink: recruit people for your cult.**

"Uh, Connie? Wanna be part of the Crystal Gems?" Steven asked.

"Steven, I am already apart of that, it's fine. You should ask Spinel that." Connie said.

"Oh yeah!" Steven said and Spinel came out of nowhere.

"Steven!" Spinel hugs him.

"Hey Spinel wanna be a Crystal Gem!?"

"DO I!!!!" Spinel squealed and Leni giggled.

"Aw she has a cute voice." She cooed.

Joey walked by and saw Spinel. "When did she get here?"

**Now for the questions.**

**Gaz: on a scale from 1 to 100, how annoying is Dib?**

"After what I got him into. He's - 100." Gaz answered, punching Dib.

"Ow."

**Luna: what's the first instrument you ever played?**

"Banjo!" Luna said, playing the instrument and heading another banjo playing becide her.

It was Wonder.

"Oh man, mine too. I never stop playing this instrument and I always cherished it." Wonder hugged the banjo.

"Ookay" Luna said.

**Lana: I'll give you 60 dollars to act like a cat the whole chapter.**

"Meow!" Lana purred.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Lola was deadpanned.

**Lynn: who's your favorite wrestler, football player, and baseball player?**

"Drew Machntyre, Ronaldo and Kobi. God bless him, he was a legend." Lynn did a moment of silence for Kobi.

**Connie: since Steven went through some rough times during his last episodes, how about offering him some dirty deeds to calm him down? Wink.**

"Oh okay." Connie blushed and Steven tensed.

"Connie, you don't have to-" Steven was cut off with a kiss with some tongue action.

"But I want you to relax Steven." Connie said slowly and they kissed again, taking off their clothes.

Lemon.

"Oh Steven!" Connie was riding Steven's member, bunching up and down Lori's bed."

"AHHHH!!!!" Lori screamed and fainted.

**Lincoln: when did you hear about Ace Savvy?**

"When I was 5. Never gave up on that guy, ever." Lincoln said.

**Tulip: when did you get into gaming?**

"Since my first video game when I was 3. I played Sonic 2." Tulip said.

"I'M IN A VIDEO GAME!?" Movie Sonic was shocked.

**Also, what was the most difficult challenge you had to face on the Infinity Train?**

"Trust... The cat... Mirror me... The conductor..." Tulip stayed quiet and Josie gave her a hug.

"I know. I didn't have trust until I met Joey, someone who actually cares about me." She said.

"Yeah, that's kinda like One-one."

**Zim: what's your next evil plan for taking over the world? Also can I be your bodyguard?**

"To entrust a human filthy monkey to know secrets about their body enhancements from growth. And you are just what I need for my plan!!! Hahaha!!!" Zim laughed evily.

**Also, also: what do you do on your downtime? When your not plotting or going to skool.**

"I tend to play arcade games." Zim said blankly.

**Hey Gaz can you Drop one Million Vending Machines on Lori?**

"Sure." Gaz Shrugged as she pulled a lever.

"You even dare, I will turn you into a-" She couldn't finish as every crashing sound was heard from the machines.

Lori was knocked out and Gaz walked by, not aknowledgeing.

**Leni, you are shirtless right now and you take advantage of the situation by smothering Lincoln with your huge chest and smother him with multiple kisses as well.**

"Ooh Linky~" Leni said seductively.

Lincoln was lost for words as he was smothed by Leni and was heating up.

**Luna, since you and Leni have pretty huge butts a double assjob would be too much.**

"Yeah, brah!" Luna said, blushing and spanking herself.

**Lincoln, I think you have the potential to be a great hero, would the rest of everyone at the QA agree with that sentiments?**

Everyone does a thumbs up for Lincoln as he smiles gratefully.

**To all characters currently in the QA if you had quirks like in My Hero Academia, what would they be?**

Joey spoke up. "We all agreed that our main quirk for all of us is Heroic." Everyone agreed.

And for the record. I haven't seen My Hero Acedemia. I only watch Dragon Ball. That's right, so come at me with all your cristism, because I am the legendary super saiyan fanfiction writer. Haha!

**Undertale relevant question, FIGHT or MERCY?**

"We fight!!!" Lynn exclaimed and everyone brawled. They were going nuts and destroying the house.

**Kyla:Sid, beside K-Pop, are you love watching korean dramas and game shows?**

"Oh yeah, totally! I love it!" Sid answered as he was thinking of a boy her age.

**Zero:To all Loud siblings except Lily, do you prefer to be completely nude or fully clothed when you have sex?**

"Half-naked?" Lincoln said slowly and awkwardly.

"I would rather not say!!!!" Lynn said, disgusted and everyone minus Leni, Lori, Luna and Luan agreed. They already had experience of naked sex.

"True." Luna said, Luan winkng. Leni doing a sexy pose and Lori smirking.

Clyde was nosebleeding and fell to the floor.

"Ugh! Come on!" Polly was disgusted.

* * *

That's all we have.

Sid went up to Joey. Joey looks at her and waves. She pecks his cheek and runs off. Joey felt silent until he left, chasing her for an explanation.

Well that's something.

Gir changed the channel.

Thanks Gir.

End.


	18. Episode 18

Loud QA Season 2 #18

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, I have time to have the roster answer your questions before I need to go back to my other fics to write about."

**Lynn: were you ecstatic to see Brock Lesnar lode the WWE title?**

"I was furious! I was so glad Drew was there to kick his ass!!" Lynn angrily said.

**Lori: what do you plan to major in college?**

"I am still deciding, there's do many things I can do! It's exciting!" Lori said.

**Bobby: how many times have you gotten yourself stuck in the Mercado freezer?**

Bobby was in the freezer. "Too many times!"

**Luan: do you prefer puns or knock knock jokes?**

"Any sound good right now!" Luan laughs.

**Dipper: what's your real name?**

"I don't know what your talking about!" Dipper said.

"It's Mason!!!!" Mabel cried out.

"MABEL!!!"

**Dib: what's your favorite TV show?**

"Mysterious Mysteries!!!!" Dib shouted dramatically.

**Ronnie Anne: give Lincoln a back massage.**

Ronnie-Anne tends to Lincoln's sore back and massages it. "Do you like it Lincoln." Ronnie-Anne said.

"Oh yeah! Your hands are just as good!" He said and Ronnie-Anne blushed.

**Marco: have you though of trying other fighting styles like Kenpo, Thai Kwon Do, Krav Maga, kickboxing? Stuff like that.**

"Nah, Karate is my thing and I wouldn't change it ever." Marco brights up.

Joey was deadpanned. "Why is Martial Arts not being mentioned?"

**Nick characters: have you guys seen the end of Henry Danger?**

"Yeah, we have a mixed reaction." Lincoln said. "Indeed." Zim agrees.

**XJ9/Jenny: how has life been since your series ended?**

"Meh, boring..." Jenny was bored.

**Zim: I want you to use your irked technology to fix every bug and glitch in the 2006 Sonic game, and Gaz your gonna check his work by playing it, less you think it's too challenging for you.**

"Will see about that." Zim said as he goes to work.

200 years later.

"I have finally done it. After 200 years!!!" Zim cried out.

"It's been 2 minutes." Gaz said and Zim was confused.

"Just play the game!" Zim said.

1 hour of gameplay later.

"I love you Zim!!!" Gaz hugs Zim and kisses him in full joy.

"Why hasn't Sega hired you yet?!" Sonic questions.

**Anne: outside the Plantars, which frog are you closest too?**

"Hmm? I would have to say Maddie, because she's so cute with Sprig." Anne cooed and Sprig blushes as Maddie giggles.

**Pacifica: I got you all the other chaos emeralds, you can have them if you go on a date with Dipper, don't worry he'll pay for everything and cater to your every need.**

Dipper and Pacifica were on a date and were having a good time.

"It's been nice Dipper, wanna head to the bed later on." She said seductively.

"S-sure!!!" Dipper said heating up.

"MY BRO IS GETTING LAID!!!!" Mabel called out with a camera.

"MABEL!!!!"

**Gaz, Lucy, and Maddie: I dare you three to sing Three Little Maids from the Mikado, refuse and you'll all be blown to smithereens.**

They watch the song and they were disgusted.

Soon they started to sing with maid outfits on and presenting to everybody. Marky was laughing like a screaming girl and was rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't I just can't!!" Marky laughs.

"Your so weird." Sasha said and Sam agrees.

**Everyone: listen to 'Hello' by Evanescence.**

Everyone was in tears. They all cried throughout the song.

"SILENCE, I'M TRYING TO LISTEN HERE!!!" Zim shouted I'm annoyance.

**Last but not least, Tulip and Gaz. You two are gonna play Smash Bros Ultimate, one on one stock battle, but each time you lose a life you must remove an article of clothing, this will continue till one of you**** is stripped completely. **

Joey is ref.

"Okay guys, last one standing wins 1000 in cash." Both girls nodded.

Go.

Tulip smashed Gaz out and Gaz took off her shirt.

Gaz smashes Tulip out and she takes off her leggings.

Soon both girls were in their underwear only and were battling it out. That was until Gaz countered Tulip and smashed her out.

"Gaz wins." Gaz smirks as Tulip was groaning and now naked.

Joey saw this and looked away. "Nope!"

**Bill Burns:Zim what would you do if you met an imp demon with white hair, and sounds like you?**

"Oh no! Zim knows who your referring to and I must say he's doing wonders of a job like mine down in hell and I respect that." Zim said proudly.

**Lucy, Haiku and Dipper watch Hazbin Hotel and give your comment**

"I like it." Haiku and Lucy said.

"Meh." Dipper said and the girls glare at him.

"What!" They proceeded to beat Dipper up.

**Luan what would you do if you met someone who was a bit sensitive to your jokes, pulls out a gun and threatens to shoot you until you whistle like a peanut wagon?**

"Um, I would call my bro!" Luan said as Lincoln came in as a Super Sayian.

"DONT YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!!! KAMEHAME!!!!!"

"Lincoln no!" Luan screamed and took cover.

**Lynn what would you do if you were minding your own business and some crazy guy started beating the crap out of everyone around you and has the gall to call you on your violence?**

"I would beat the living shit out of him!!!!" Lynn said, demonstrating to Dib and kicking his ass.

**Lisa how stupid does someone have to be to try and save a turkey by throwing it out a window on a high floor thinking it could fly?**

"Very immature and unacceptable to be named an experiment." Lisa said deadpanned.

**Lynn, have you, your family and your teams react to SCP "when day breaks"**

"Okay." Everyone watches.

Later. Everyone was having mix reactions as Polly was giving Lynn the eye.

"What? It was a question not a dare!" Lynn said.

**hey louds what do you think is a proper punishment for swearing soap in mouth or sock in mouth each of you answer seperately.**

"Neither!!!" They said in disgust!

**Lincoln, Sam, Luna. Do a rocking session with Lina, Lemy and Lyra. (Song: Don't Stop Me Now by Queen)**

Everyone is rocking out and singing along. They sound in sync as everyone cheered them on.

"This was awesome!" Lemy said as Lina shouted in joy. Lyra was too busy with Luna and Lincoln jamming it out hard as Sam was singing.

**If there's a Filipino dish each of you wanted to try, what is it?**

"Whats a Filipino dish?" Leni asked. "Also everyone is out at a restaurant. No idea why?" **Hey Lincoln, why are you such a Casanova? You've basically built an entire group consisting of a harem of girls!**

"What can I say girls, I'm too charming!" Lincoln said proudly.

"My man!" Marky fist pumps Lincoln.**Also go watch Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss.**

"We already did and we love it!" Everyone cheered except for Lola. "I didn't." Everyone glared at her. "Yet." **Bobby, spend time with Lori and Loan at your family's bodega!**

"We are and it's going well." Bobby said as Loan and Lori were gossiping about the latest trend.

**Dober Man:Lisa, which Loud sibling would you want to dominate for the name of science?**

"Hmm? I would say Lori." Lisa said and Lori screams and faints.

"Its science!!!!"

**Jay Jay Viglirol:Lori, can you imagine a zoom into your eye and Bobby reflected in your pupil?**

"That would be literally the best thing ever, I would forever be in Bobby's dept." She sighs happily.

**Ninetails:Loud Sisters and Lincoln, what are your kinks? If you have any?**

"What are kinks?" Leni asked. "Are they like our kinky sex thing! Because I am totes your gal all day boys!" She said and everyone was in disgust and shock.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Lola screamed.

**Great Redips:Loud siblings, I just stole one of Lisa's serums and injected it into all of you. Now you're all made of rubber but you can still move freely and function like a normal human. What's your thoughts on this?**

"HORRIBLE!!!!!" Lynn shouted as they all wine!!!!

Star came in and used her wand to bring them to normal. "Your welcome!!!!"

* * *

And that is it. Now I have seen some new cartoons lately and thought let's put them here. Just don't ask one of them too many umm inappropriate questions. You'll know why in a minute.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked as the doorbell was heard and Pearl answered.

"Oh hello. Who are you?"

This was a 11 year old girl with blue hair a little black hat. With a red jacket, black pants and red boots. She had a deerfox with her at her side.

"My name is Hilda and this is Twig." She said.

Everyone looked and was in awe. Mainly Lana. "He's so cute!!" She squealed.

Soon they all hear rumbling and looked in the living room. They see a pale woman, a teenage girl and a little creature holding a teddy bear. It was Eda, King and Luz.

"Awkward?" Amethyst said as Star blasts the owl door. They were all in shock.

"What!? I suppose to let them get away with this!?" She said.

King then went up to the table. "You will pay for that. Attack my minion." He threw a teddy bear as every girl in the room was in awe and cooed.

"Oh gimme a break!" King said as Gir laughs returning.

Hilda and Twig were surprised. "Who is that?"

"That's Gir! Where have you been anyway." Zim asked.

"I stole some chickens." He reveals little cub chicks.

"Those are cubs!!!!" Lisa shouted.

"Does that mean the mother is gonna..."

Just then a large turkey rammed the place and starts laying eggs everywhere, firing at everybody.

"DUCK!!!!!" Joey saids.

Hilda went up to Lincoln. "Is it always like this!?"

"Every episode!!!" He said as the house explodes from the eggs.


	19. Episode 19

**#19**

* * *

We are back. Thank God for that. Hopefully there's enough questions left answering.

**Eternatus:Lily, have you ever walked in on one of your other siblings doing something naughty?**

There's the rated part.

Lily looked in horror as she soon played back. She then twitched her eye.

"You didn't see anything right!?" Lincoln asked as Lily shouted in horror and anger. "LIIISSSAAA!!!!"

Lisa was hiding in her closet with Darcy. "Your sister is angry!!!" She shouted whispered. "No shit lover unit Sherlock!!" Lisa replied deadpanned.

Zoryan El Muerto is back. Here we go.

**Ronnie Anne: was it hard when your parents got divorced?**

"In the beginning, yeah. During time, not so much. It was meh and meh and meh. Then we just lived with it. I do wish they would hangout again. It would be cool to get the swing of things again with those two." Ronnie-Anne said.

**Just be glad you at least you've met your father, unlike some of us (looks down)**

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I hope your doing okay." She replied.

**Lincoln: why do people ship you with over 100 girls, through various ages?**

"Theres only one factual answer to this. I have no fucking idea." Lincoln deadpanned.

**Pearl (SU): how's fighting alongside the Crystal Gems?**

"Honorable. It has become Destiny!" Pearl beamed.

**Also do see yourself as like a mother figure to Steven?**

"Absolutely. Steven is wonderful and always said I was the best mother figure." Pearl added with tears of joy.

"Go cry a river pearl..." Amethyst scoffed.

**Luz: for your first question, what's it like joining the Disney family?**

"Awesome. If there's anyone from the future with their show with powers and adventure should definitely join Disney, they won't regret it." Luz said happily as Joey stood alone and was in deep thought. He then shrugged.

"3 - 4 years more time. Soon my time will come."

**Also: you learned any new spells lately?**

"Yeah, the ice spell. I'm getting the feeling I can learn new spells with just drawing their symbols on paper." Luz said as she makes a snowcone and a light.

**Also, also: isn't King adorable?**

"Oooh, where do I start with our-"

"FUCK OFF!!! PISS OFF!!! CAN I JUST BE CALLED A FUCKING DEMON MACHINE!!?!? SHIT!!!" King shouted in anger and smashed the table while kicking a bin. Everyone was startled.

**Lisa: explain the theory of cold fusion.**

"The Cold fusion claims to release measurable energy from fusion reactions at or near room temperature when deuterium is dissolved in a solid, usually palladium metal. ... Furthermore, modern theoretical calculations show that the proposed effects, while real, are much too small to produce detectable rates of fusion." Lisa explained.

**Also: do you the theory of universal duplicity?**

"Very well. The theory behind this duplicity is a simple-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOUR GIVING ME A MINGRANE!!!" Lola screamed in pain from her ears as Lisa slaps her and then starts a fight.

**Lana: Sid's sister Adelaide likes frogs to, you think her frog and Hops would be friends?**

Lana went to Adelaide and waved. "Hey, I like your pet." She said as Adelaide nooded. "I like your frog too. Wanna be pet buddies!!?"

"Sure."@

**Jenny: what are the challenges of being a mechanical teenage girl?**

"Getting a boyfriend!!!! Every single one and I have flopped it, thanks to their ego!" She scoffed. Gir looks in sadness.

**Mabel: LOOK SOMETHING SHINY!**

"WHERE'S!?" She shouted until she saw Amtheyst's gem.

**Made you look.**

Mabel deadpanned. "I thought I could take it!?"

"Nah uh! Like hell you are!!" Amethyst protests.

Thanks man for the questions. Moving on.

**Zekrom:Hey Hilda, where'd you get the boots you wear, and what are they made of?**

"My mother made them, it's rubber with extra layers of hard plastic that can't get ruined." She explained.

"Wow, I need some." Josie said, looking at her blue boots.

**Jay Jay Viglirol:Lisa, Create a serum that will give you the ability to see the future and give it to Lucy.**

Lisa was in her room, constructing the serum. Once she has finished she went to Lucy's room. "Scary unit. I have serum for you to test for me. It has the ability to the change the future."

Lucy took a minute. She then shurrgged and drank the serum. She then sees Lincoln and all his daughters doing something inappropriate.

She looked to Lisa. "Plesee tell me there's a cure for this?"

"Umm, I'll get to work on it..." She's said slowly walking out.

**Kerberos:Lisa, I want you to do your usual daily activities at school, but wearing makeup that will last you all day.**

"Oh dang it!" She said as Star, Leni, Mabel and Anne did her makeup. She then went to school and just about scared her class away. Even Darcy was not having a good time, she was getting sick and very worried to why Lisa had it on.

She returns and was far beyond pleased. "GET THIS DISGUST OFF ME!!!!" She screamed.

**Annie Bramley:Hey Loud family, I'm Annie Bramley, and I want to know if any of you are interested in visiting my apartment. Bring Boonchuy and Noceda as well.**

They all huddled and and gave a big talk as Anne and Luz were confused. "Uh, do we really need to talk about it?" Anne asked as Luz shook her head. "I think we should go, we're guests of honor after all."

Soon the Louds stopped. Lincoln spoke up. "We accept this invitation."

Anne was deadpanned. "We're dead." Luz hugs Anne. "No, silly come on. It would be awesome."

A certain Masked boy was hiding and watching. "Let's see if this person is ligit. I got my eye on you pal." He said sternly.

**NO MALARKEY:I dare all of you make 10000000000 cupcakes in 1 week.**

"There's no freaking way." Lynn shouted as Sonic rushed to the kitchen. Within seconds Sonic was in the oven, mixing a bowl, washing, serving, pitting last bits of cupcakes. Soon in 10 seconds he was finished and the kitchen was packed with that amount of cakes.

"Good times." Sonic stretched as Lynn was beyond surprised.

**Kirby:Lincoln Loud, Invader Zim, and Steven Universe; you three are going to battle Soul of Sectonia from Kirby Triple Deluxe.**

The three of them see their enemy. "Okay, here's the plan." Lincoln said until. "FREEDOM!!!" Zim and Steven shouted and ran towards the boss. "Dang it."

Lincoln held his stance and pulled his hands back. "Kame...hame...HA!" He shot the boss and made it explode and die. Steven and Zim looked back. "No!!! Why did you do that!?" "I was gonna give it a chance to be free."

Lincoln's eye twitch as he then leaves. Zim and Steven followed.

Okay, we got a lot done so.

**Lastly...****ZOMBIES!**

Oh yeah, Zombies.

...

"What Zombies?" Lana questioned until the door barged down. And it was a large man.

"STAAAAARRRRRSSSS!!!!!!" It said.

"What the hell is that!?" Polly asked in shock. Lincoln then snapped. "THAT'S NEMESIS FROM RESIDENT EVIL!!!!!"

Nemesis reached his hand out as tentacles came out. Star was freaking out. "IT HAS TENTACLES!!!"

King had enough. "NO! WE ARE NOT HAVING THAT TENTACLE THING HAPPEN!!!! GET THE FUCK BACK. BETTER YET TURN AROUND AND FUCK OFF OUT OF HERE. GET OUT. JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

Nemesis stopped and felt so offended he went back. "GET OUT YOU FUCK! THAT'S RIGHT GET OUT!" Nemesis walks out as King holds the door. "COME BACK HERE, AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD UP SOMEONE'S BUBBLE ASS. FUCK OFF!!!!" He shouted and closed the door.

He looks back at everyone who were shocked. "What!?" King walks away as Polly landed on him along with Lola. "You saved us!" "Thank you so much!"

They both kiss him. "AHHHHH, I'M BEING ATTACKED BY LIP POSION!!!" King cried out as he rushed to the bathroom.

End I guess.


	20. Episode 20

**#20**

Now if you let me explain-

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!?!?!?" Leni screamed in frustration.

Um. As I was saying, I recently-

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" Lynn shouted.

Can I speak?

Look, I know it's been too long and I was occupied on other things as well as University work so I apologize. I have been working on some stuff here and there.

"Oh." Leni said, now understanding as Lynn refuses. "What a bunch of crap! Cut the bullshit!"

"Lynn, he's telling the truth." Leni said, slapping Lynn as they engaged in a brawl.

So. Now that that's over with, let me do my introduction and say.

WELCOME BACK TO THE QA!!!!!

insert rock music*

"Dude! Really!?" Luna saiddisappointed.

Alright, so I'll see what has been left off since my 5 month absence with this fic. Let's go.

**Anne: did you ever find out what**** happened to your other shoe?**

"Nope." Anne said, internally screaming.

**Luz: what kind of spells do you look to learn during your time on the Boiling Isles?**

Luz was drawing on paper as it turns into liquid. "Well water is getting there. I'm doing something new."

**Mabel and Pacifica: since you two are mini golf enthusiasts, watch Holey Moley.**

They were watching it as Pacifica was disturbed. "What in the world is this crap!?"

Mabel shrugged. "Don't know, I've seen worse."

**Gaz and Zim: dare you two to play Five Nights at Freddie's.**

Zim was opening, shutting doors as he was looking at the cameras. "Where is he. WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S THE ANIMATRONIC!"

Soon Freddy jumpcares Zim and Gaz. They failed the game as Gaz punches Zim.

**Dib: I'll give you 50 dollars if you sneak into the Neighbor's basement. (From Hello, Neighbor)**

Dib was hiding in the closet in the living room of the neighbors house. He held a camera and a crowbar with a keycard.

"Okay, apparently there's a secret hidden door just over there, I'm going to see what he's hiding and expose him for whatever horrific discovery I make." Dib said until he realized that the neighbor was standing there impatiently.

**Sprig: other than your slingshot, what's your weapon of choice?**

Sprig was shooting with a minigun. Acting like a maniac.

**Eda: does the name 'Stan Pines' mean anything to you?**

"I have no idea what your talking about." Eda said as Mabel was now poking her. "Did you guys date before?" She asked as Eda blushed with King laughing.

**Lynn: challenge Eda to Hexis Holdum, I don't know if I spelled that right.**

Lynn and Eda showed down as the game starts. Lynn held the ball in hand as it soon floated thanks to Eda's power as she scores.

"Hey! No fair!" Lynn said.

"What can I say, I'm a natural." Eda winks as Lynn groans.

**Lana: when did you get into cars?**

"Well, I fix the van. Duh!" Lana said deadpanned.

**Lola: if there was a Little Miss Slasher pageant, how would you prepare for it?**

"Like any other pageant. With my best charming looks and beauty." She said.

**Dipper: what's your favorite movie of all time?**

"Ghostbusters!!!" He shouted out.

**Lucy: in Sand Hassles, you were against going to the beach. But in Season 1 episode In Tents Debate, you were on Team Beach, mainly because of shark attacks. Care to explain.**

"Nick ran out of ideas..." Lucy said while curling up. Joey went ahead and sat with her as he stroked her hair to comfort.

**Lincoln: speaking of, whatever happen to that squirrel outfit the family made you wear? Sorry if this brings any bad memories.**

The suit was on fire still as it was completely destroyed. Seriously, we will never talk about that day again.

**Everyone: listen to 'Break My Heart Again' by FINNEAS.**

Everyone was listening to it. Polly gave up and went away. "Not happening."

**Luz: where do you think you and Amity stand on the enemies-to-friends scale right now?**

"What do you mean. We're friends now! Best of friends! Did I tell you? WERE IN A BOOK CLUB!!!!!" She squeals.

**Lisa: watch Mental Samurai.**

Lisa watches it. "Fascinating. Very intriguing."

**Hilda:Since you are so brave and such an adventurer, i have a big challenge for you. Watch every second of "Come and See", the SCARIEST film ever made. Bring all the girls in this series as well.**

"Hm. Okay then. I accept your challenge!" Hilda said with pride.

Soon all the girls were in one room, some were shivering from fear. Hilda went ahead and played the video.

One second later.

Marco was about to hit the bathroom until he heard the bedroom with weeping and shivering sounds. He opens the door to see all the girls as they screamed loudly.

Marco closed the door and was flabbergasted. "Ooookay!"

**I dare Lincoln to give bare butt massages to Ronnie Anne and Syd.**

"Okay." Lincoln massages Ronnie and Sid's butts as the girls start feeling arroused. "This is making me wet!" Ronnie said happily as Sid nodded and moaned. "Baby!"

Lincoln was feeling red as he kept going. He then smacks them. "Linky! You dirty boy!" Ronnie said blushing.

And were done I think... Yeah, definitely done. Man, this feels weird coming back.

Okay then, I'll introduce some more peeps. For now. Uh. Yeah. No um explosives this time or any turkeys. You just have a letter.

Luan takes it. "Um, we're apparently bankrupted." Soon the house pops out of existence as everyone was in shock.

"Goodnight!" Polly said as she sleeps with everyone panicking.


	21. Episode 21

**#21**

* * *

Time to get back into this.

**Hilda: can Twig do tricks?**

Hilda went up to twig. "Sit."

Twig sits.

"Roll Over."

Twig rolls.

"Stand."

Twig stands.

Hilda smiles as she held her hands out and gives Twig a hug. "Good boy."

**Also: could you invite your friends David and Frida?**

"Sure thing." Hilda said as David and Frida were at the door. "Hey guys. So glad you could make it."

"Hey Hilda!" David and Frida said as they walked into the house.

**Mabel: make a personalized sweater for everyone here**

"Yay!" Mabel got her sowing and went to work.

5 minutes later.

Everyone got their sweaters and were very happy. They thanked Mabel dearly.

"Aw, it's nothing."

**Lisa: what's the square root of 1,903,482?**

"1379.66735121."

Everyone deadpanned.

"Cunt!" Pacifica mumbled. Everyone heard and was shocked.

**Lori: how's college life going for you?**

"Oh you know. Relaxing." She said on her phone.

**Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: dare you to cosplay as Jon Talbain and Felicia from Dark Stalkers**

"Behold!" Lincoln shouted out as the posed. "I am Jon Talbian!"

"I'm Felicia!" Ronnie said as they both suddenly make out for no reason.

"Wha?" Tulip was confused.

**Luna: Metallica or Skillet?**

"Skillet. How many times I'm I gonna have to say this?!" Luna said.

**Star: have a magic battle against Eda**

"Narwhal!!!!" Star screamed as Eda traps her in a bubble. "Too easy. You have a lot to learn kid."

"Haha! You can't beat Eda!" Luz said as King laughs.

**Marco: got you this new wallet that comes with a retina scan, combo lock, and can detect someone that isn't the owner. It's totally Janna-proof.**

Marco takes it. "Aw yeah! Who's got the best secure wallet." He said as he opens only to be electrocuted. Janna laughs. "And guess who hacked it to be a awesome prank. Yours truly."

**Gaz: dare you to play Spirits of Hell**

Gaz plays the game and feels very good about this.

50 days later.

"Come on! Come on!" Gaz was gonna win as she finally beats it. "YESS!! I WIN BITCH! FUCK YOU!!! AHHHH!!!"

Dib looked at her and was terrified. "Dang Gaz."

**Everyone: binge watch the entire series of Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Everyone watches it and they we're relaxed. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to our universe." Lincoln said as everyone agreed.

**Prepare for trouble and make it double. No really, prepare to reunite with your future children everyone.****And also new arrivals from the PatanuVerse.****Garland (Daughter of Lincoln Azula)****Archimedes (Son of Lincoln Eda [from TOH])****Ada (Daughter of Lincoln Dark Magician Girl)****Bowsette Loud Jr (Daughter of Lincoln Bowsette)****Lucia (Daughter of Luz and Lincoln)**

What the...

"Daddy!!" They all said as they hug Lincoln. Lincoln however was now getting a bit annoyed. "Okay. Who keeps shipping me with girls and making kids. This is getting out of hand now."

Luz fainted as Eda was shocked to see this as she blushes. Eda sighed and went up to Lincoln. "Look, me and Luz may have done something about this."

"What did you do!?"

**Tulip: I invited Lake, your old reflection, and her boyfriend Jesse over. You three are gonna watch Book 3 of Infinity Train.****Everyone else can watch along, but be warned that it's so intense they moved it to HBO Max.**

"Hm? okay." Tulip said as Lake and Jesse were blushing madly. Everyone decided to join in.

After watching the Book. Almost everyone felt scarred as King throws up on Lola. Anne's eyes ere burning and everyone screamed in fear minus Lucy and Gaz.

"How did you make this so dark!?" Tulip said in fear.

**Dober Man:To all Loud siblings. If I could get you rubber boots with patterns on them, which pattern would you like yours to have? **

"We must agree on one." Lincoln said as the girls complained. Lincoln then smirked. "Get us a fight cloud pattern." The girls were shocked as they now glared at Lincoln and he shrugged. "What? Just thinking about all of us."

Okay. Is this everything we cov-

**W****ho would win in a fight? Lincoln or Clyde?**

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other. "There's no reason to fight." Clyde said.

Just then the door bell rung. "I'll get it." They both say in unison. They then engaged in a brawl.

Hilda walked up and opens the door. Soon a fast mouse walks in as he shuts the door and barricades it.

This was Mickey Mouse (From the 2013 cartoon.)

He was panting as everyone looked at the mouse. "Uh. I'm very sorry for this. I was being chased by a witch!"

Leni was confused. "A witch?"

Just then the door blasted down with pink energy. That was until Amity walked in. "Where is he?!"

Mickey shouted as he hid behind King. "I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

"I'M NOT A SACRIFICE!!!!" King shouted. That's when they hear Bill Cipher enter as Lincoln and Clyde stopped fighting.

"Hey all. Just to let you know I gotta add some of your companions. I get paid to do this." Bill snaps his fingers.

Willow, Gus, Candy, Wendy, Minnie, Donald, Marcy, Fives, Miko, Jackie Lynn, Spinel, Skoodge, Carrie, Penny, Finn, Jake, Mordecai and Rigby.

"Welp, have fun. Oh and I would watch out for the goat if I were you." Bill said as he popped out of existence.

"What goat?" Lana questioned.

Just then the Goat from Goat Simulator crashed onto the floor. It got up and did a devil noise. Everyone was now flabbergasted.

"Nice Goat!" Luna said calmly as it goes insane. Everyone screamed for their life.

End.


End file.
